Dark Light of the Force
by James MacPherson
Summary: While investigating rumors about the Sith, the Jedi cross paths with a group of smugglers with trust issues against the Jedi, but one of them is more than he appears.
1. Chapter 1: Knightfall

I don't own anything. Kim Possible belongs to Disney and Star Wars to George Lucas.

* * *

Kim Possible\Star Wars  
Dark Light of the Force  
Chapter I: Knightfall

A Long Time Ago, In a Galaxy Far, Far Away...

It is a time of war and unrest for the Republic with the Separatists  
and their droid army waging a full scale war. And like fire, the  
Clone Wars continued to spread across the galaxy.

With the war coming closer to ending, Anakin Skywalker learns of the identity  
of the Dark Lord of the Sith, whose intention was to twist Anakin's mind and  
turn him to the dark side and destroy the Jedi Order.

But what about the prophecy of the Chosen One that will bring balance to  
the force? What if the prophecy was misread as some have thought?  
Or what if something was missing entirely...

Stars shown brightly in the dark of the night over the city-planet, Coruscant. In the past few weeks, the Clone Wars had been intense, with no sign of it letting up.

Then the Republic finally caught a brake when the Separatist leader, Count Dooku, was slain by Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, during the rescue of Chancellor Palpatine.

General Grievous, however, escaped, but it wasn't long before Clone Intelligence reported that the General had been found and was hiding in the Utapau system. Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi was despatched by the Council, to find and eliminate the General.

But as far as a blond young Jedi, Luria Tryonel, was concerned, things were getting worse, and she could sense it. Especially when she saw as Jedi Master, Mace Windu, leave the Temple, escorted by three other Jedi Masters, right after the report that Obi-Wan had defeated General Grievous.

Luria Tryonel was not a typical Jedi-In Training. She may have only been with the Jedi for ten years, but her connection to the force was strong, for a child of her age. Some Jedi wondered if her power might have rivaled that of Master Yoda. And despite her age, she was very adept in using the force.

Luria felt that the situation seemed odd. Everything seemed off. It wasn't until the last few weeks that she felt a cloud of darkness rapidly spread across the galaxy. It became more odd when Anakin and Luria crossed paths. Luria felt that he was uneasy, anxious or possibly worried, but she didn't know as to why. Something felt seriously wrong and Luria knew it. The darkness started growing when Anakin left the Temple to who knows where. And he left in a great hurry, faster then usual.

Then came the vision.

In her vision, many Jedi; Knights, Padawans and Younglings alike, had been slain by a former Jedi now turned Sith, with countless clone troopers slaying the Jedi as well. Bodies were scattered and lay on the ground, where they were slain.

That was when Luria bolted straight out of bed, trembling. Even in her sleep, she sensed the fear of everyone that was being slain. She climbed out of bed and walked over to the window. Looking out, the sky was clear, and the stars continued to shine brightly.

* * *

Anakin watched as Mace Windu, was blasted out of the window by Chancellor Palpatine, also known as the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious, using the powers of the dark side. Anakin remained in shock as he continued to stare out of the shattered window, but only for a few moments.

"What have I done?" Anakin cried out in a total state of shock. He dropped his now extinguished lightsaber to the floor and dropped to the chair behind him.

"You are fulfilling your destiny, Anakin." Palpatine said as he slowly walked over to Anakin, who looked up at him. "Become my apprentice. Learn to use the dark side of the Force."

"I will do whatever you ask." Anakin breathlessly said.

"Good." Palpatine answered in a gravelly voice.

Anakin started to breathe hard. "Just help me save Padmé's life." He pleaded. "I can't live without her."

Anakin then started to kneel before Palpatine as he stepped closer to him. "To cheat death is a power only one has achieved, but if we work together, I know we can discover the secret."

"I pledge myself to your teachings." Anakin said.

"Good. Good." Palpatine said with an evil smile. "The Force is strong with you. A powerful Sith you will become." He then looked down at Anakin. "Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth . . . Vader."

"Thank you, my Master." Anakin said as he bowed to his new master and then looked back up at him.

"Rise, Darth Vader." Palpatine told him as he moved over to his desk.

Palpatine puts on his dark cloak and pulls the hood up over his head. He looked at Anakin with cold yellow eyes. "Because the Council did not trust you, my young apprentice, I believe you are the only Jedi with no knowledge of this plot. When the Jedi learns what has transpired here, they will kill us, along with all the Senators."

"I agree." Anakin said to his master as he got to his feet. "The Jedi's next move will be against the Senate."

"Every single Jedi, including your friend Obi-Wan Kenobi, is now an enemy of the Republic." The Dark Lord announced.

Anakin bowed to Palpatine. "I understand, Master."

"We must move quickly." Palpatine said. "The Jedi are relentless; if they are not all destroyed, it will be civil war without end. First, I want you to go to the Jedi Temple. We will catch them off balance. Do what must be done, Lord Vader. Do not hesitate. Show no mercy. Only then will you be strong enough with the dark side to save Padmé."

"What about the other Jedi spread across the galaxy?" Anakin inquired.

"Their betrayal will be dealt with." Palpatine told him. "After you have killed all the Jedi in the Temple, go to the Mustafar system. Wipe out Viceroy Gunray and the other Separatist leaders. Once more, the Sith will rule the galaxy, and we shall have peace."

Anakin then bowed once more to Palpatine. "Yes, Master." He then turned and headed toward the door.

* * *

From high up in her room, Luria watched out the window. Right then and there, Luria felt strange. A little disorientated, as she felt a disturbance in the force. It felt like that the lives of countless Jedi were being slaughtered throughout the galaxy. The darkness just kept growing thicker and thicker thick.

Luria looked down to the ground far below, and something caught her attention. A man marched up the steps to the Temple with a battalion of people in white armor, right behind him. She bolted out of her quarters, with her robes flowing in the air behind her. Something was seriously wrong. And everything was confirmed when she reached a ledge, over looking the bottom floor. The man was cutting down Jedi, without mercy.

It was Skywalker.

Many other Jedi were trying to stop him, but their efforts were meaningless, and they fell under Skywalker's blade. Other Jedi were being surrounded and gunned down by clone troopers, without mercy. Every single Jedi was being overwhelmed. Upon seeing this sight, Luria learned that what she thought was fear, was nothing compared to this moment.

Luria had never seen a massacre that took place in her lifetime. These people were so cold and ruthless. In all the commotion, she had lost track of Anakin. He seemed to have just disappeared with no trace, but the clone troopers had scattered through the temple, slaying Jedi everywhere.

Luria took off down the corridors and headed for the Council Chamber. She lost track of time as she ran on the upper levels, but stopped. Footsteps were heard coming from around the corner. A lot of footsteps, and they were heading toward her.

She could sense that the people that were coming were clone troopers, so she ran from the ledge and hid behind a wall, then watched as the clone troopers marched past her. When the troopers walked out of sight, Luria started to breathe a little easier, then headed off to the Council Chamber.

However, she didn't get more than a few feet before more footsteps were heard. From every direction, and coming to her. Luria retreated back to the wall, but it didn't matter. She was exposed to more than one direction. She saw no way out and was trapped.

Before the clone troopers turned the corner, Luria was grabbed from behind, and pulled into a vent, that even she didn't know was there.

The vent cover was replaced before the clone troopers even knew that someone was there. There was a barely audible sound and the troopers started investigating, but due to the vent cover, blending into the wall so well, they found nothing and went about their business.

Luria was remaining still, but her mysterious rescuer still hand their hand over her mouth, keeping her from speaking or making any sort of sound. They remained still, silent and calm for the better part of ten minutes, before the other person removed their hand.

Luria turned around to face her rescuer. It was a young blond haired boy with brown eyes that was so light, it almost seemed like his eyes had no color at all.

"You all right?" The older boy asked.

Luria was still a little shaken from her ordeal and a near fatal encounter with the clone troopers, before she nodded. "I-I'm fine. Thanks, Jaric."

Jaric nodded, then grabbed Luria by the wrist. "Let's go. We need to get out of here."

"Wait!" Luria suddenly said. "We have to go to the Council Chamber."

"I'm afraid it's too late." Jaric coldly responded.

_FLASHBACK_

_Many younglings took refuge within the Council Chamber when the clone troopers starting attacking. Jaric was already heading there, but stopped just short and stood just outside the corridor that lead to the Council Chamber. He had just seen a man wearing brown robes walk into the Council Chamber. He continued to watch from behind as the man stopped within the Council Chamber._

_One of the younglings approached him, completely unsure of what would come to past. "Master Skywalker. There are too many of them." The young boy said. "What are we going to do?"_

_Anakin looks back at them with a stern expression on his face, then he ignited his lightsaber. The young boy flinches at the response. Afraid of what was coming. Jaric didn't watch. He just turned and ran, but he heard and felt what was going on it that room, and it would remain with him for a long time._

_END FLASHBACK_

"I then hid in the vent, and wondered around for a while before I found my way here." When Luria looked into Jaric's eyes, she was no only able to understand the fear and horror that the boy felt, but it was almost like she could see it. Almost like she was there.

"How did you get away without being caught?"

That was one question that Jaric didn't know, or couldn't answer. He didn't know how he got away without Anakin sensing his presence. At the time, Jaric didn't care, he just wanted to get out of there.

Without another word, Jaric lead Luria through the ventilation. They crawled through 23 meters of the vent, with many twist and turns, before they got to an exit to the vent. It was quiet on the other side, with the exception of the faint sound of blasters and cries of the dead and dying.

With no footsteps coming, Jaric felt it was safe and used the force to knock the cover off, then crawled out, with Luria right behind him. The vent had taken them to a corridor that was about two meters from the ledge, over looking Coruscant.

They looked down both directions, trying to figure the best way to go. Then they heard footsteps before they saw the white armor of the clone troopers and the blasters in hand.

"There's some more." One of them called out as he pointed at the younglings.

Jaric and Luria stiffed. They knew what was about to happen, but they didn't know when or where. Jaric pulled Luria behind him, with the intent to protect her. Just as Jaric was in the process of pulling out a lightsaber, as well as the clone troopers were taking aim, two green energy blades cut through them quite easily. The bodies slumped to the ground.

Their rescuer was a young human woman with short black hair, red tunic and a short skirt. After seeing the two young Jedi, the woman's expression changed from a furious into a more concerned one.

"Master Keto!" Jaric exclaimed.

Serra Keto, Cin Drallig's greatest apprentice managed to survive. Both Cin and Serra managed to fight off countless clone troopers, but Serra was separated from Cin. Since then, Serra had been fighting what seemed to be a near endless number of clone troopers.

Serra was shocked that two younglings managed to survive against all odds and made it as far as they did.

"Mater Keto, what's going on?" Luria asked. "Why is Master Skywalker attacking us?"

Serra's expression darkens and she coldly responded, "He's turned to the dark side."

"I could have told you that." Jaric mumbled. "Oh, wait. I DID tell you that."

That commented earned him an annoyed and agitated expression.

"What?" Jaric asked with no idea that he said something stupid.

Serra shook her head in response, then gestured for both Jaric and Luria to follow her. "Let's get you two out of here."

Serra lead them away from the ledge and into a corridor. Not twenty meters down the corridor, clone troopers started to come. Serra continued to fight back, with her green dual sabers cutting them down and deflecting the blaster bolts.

Jaric pulled out his lightsaber and activated it. A blue beam popped out with a hiss, and it started humming, with a dim light. Using all that he learned and knew, Jaric assisted Serra against the clone troopers, deflecting the blaster bolts as they came his way, but staying back to keep an eye on Luria.

Luria was one of the few that did not want to use a lightsaber, and never wanted to carry it around, which she was now regretting.

They kept advancing down the corridor, while fighting off the clone troopers. The corridor connected them with the Jedi Briefing room. The room was obviously demolished, with computer systems and screens either destroyed, or still active, with debris on the ground. There were even several bodies of the clone troopers on the ground.

Serra ran up to the last trooper in the room and stuck a blade into him, then retracted it, and kicked him. The body was knocked to the ground, and his helmet detached and flew off, skidding into one of the corridors that branched out from the room.

Jaric took one step forward, but Serra grabbed his shoulder. "He's coming." She simply said.

Luria looked up at her. "He who?"

Serra pushed for a moment, before responding with enmity. "Skywalker!"

Luria was panicked. "What do we do?"

"I'll hold him off and the two of you get out of here." Serra ordered. "If I can stop him, then there might be a chance."

"And if not?" Jaric asked.

"Then our last hope rests with those who survive and you two must survive." Serra solemnly replied, then pointed to a corridor across the room. "Go that way."

Jaric and Luria watched as Serra jumped down and into the center of the room, duel sabers ready and in a fighting stance, barring the path of a man in brown Jedi robes, wielding a blue lightsaber.

"You shouldn't have come here." Serra said in a threatening tone.

"Serra. Cin Drallig's greatest pupil has come to greet me." Anakin said in a sadistic, yet more of a sarcastic tone.

Needless to say, neither Jaric nor Luria stayed long enough, but ran from the ledge and into the corridor that Serra pointed out. All they heard as they left the room and entered the corridor, was the crackling sound of lightsabers as a battle commenced between Serra and Anakin.

The corridor was small and they emerged into a room with four platforms, which projected holograms of Jedi Masters, which was placed in front of several windows. Stones and debris were spread throughout the room.

'_They already got to The Training Room?' _Jaric wondered. '_They must not want to leave anything behind.'_

Jaric and Luria just continued to run through the room and through a corridor into another room. They reached a ledge, and looked down in the room below. Statues and pillars lined the outer edges of the room, with debris around the room. The ledge was at least a little more then ten meters above the ground.

"Where are the stairs?" Luria asked, looking around.

Jaric looked back at the girl. "We're actually going to jump."

"What?!" Luria cried out. "That's crazy? Are you out of your mind?"

"Quite possibly." Jaric admitted. "You gonna jump, or do I have to push?"

Luria obviously didn't want to jump, but the sound of lightsaber blades striking each other, changed her mind. The sound of the lightsabers were coming from the room they just came through. "Okay, I've got nothing to lose."

Jaric and Luria jumped over the ledge, landing on the ground. The landing wasn't so calm and Jaric didn't land well. When he hit the ground, he stumbled and fell face first. Luria's landing wasn't better off, but they still pulled themselves up. Looking around, they spotted another corridor and ran to it. They ran for several meters, before half a dozen clone troopers barred their path.

The troopers aimed and fired, but Jaric put out his lightsaber, and on instinct, deflected the blaster bolts right back, but not before a stray bolt grazed his left cheek. Jaric stumbled back a little bit, and his attention was diverted for a few moments with his lightsaber dropping to the ground.

When he turned back, the last trooper had a green lightsaber blade sticking out of his chest, before it was pulled out and he fell to the ground.

Standing behind the trooper, was a man dressed in a gray and white Jedi wardrobe with long white hair. It was Cin Drallig, and he seemed equally as surprised as Serra that two young Jedi survived against all odds, and as long as they have, but was also impressed.

"Are there any more of you?" Cin inquired of the children.

Jaric shook his head. "I don't know, Master, but you've got to help Serra."

"What's wrong? Where is she?"

Jaric pointed down the corridor. "That way, and up to the next level."

"Master Keto is fighting Anakin." Luria cried out.

Cin Drallig had a worried expression on his face, and felt like something terrible was going to happen.

"Get to the Hangar bay. Master K'Kruhk should be on his way there with others." Cin ordered. "If you hurry, then you'll be able to get there before him."

Jaric nodded, called the lightsaber to his hand, then he took Luria by the wrist and started down. He stopped when Cin called out to him.

"And young Stoppable." Jaric stopped and looked back to the aged Jedi Master. "May the force be with you."

"May the force be with you, Master Drallig." Jaric said, before leaving the corridor, with Cin Drallig running into opposite direction.

* * *

Jaric and Luria ran down the narrow corridor and up several flights of stairs. Going past a few other corridors that split off from the main corridor, they found an elevator as the end of the hall. After reaching the elevator, Jaric pressed a button and they waited, but nothing. The button was pressed several more times, but the elevator didn't come.

"The elevator's not working." Jaric said, looking around for any clone troopers. "The power must be down."

"Isn't there anyway power, could be rerouted?"

Jaric thought for a second. "There should be a console down one of the corridors that we past."

Luria was already heading back, with Jaric running to catch up with her. When they came to the other corridors, Jaric looked down each of them.

"Which one?" Luria.

"Just give me a second." Jaric said, as he continued to examine and consider his choices.

After several moments, his mind was made up when clone troopers came down, several of them.

"This way!" Jaric shouted as he pointed down one, only for several clone troopers to appear from around the corner. "Of course, this way looks good to." Jaric said, pointing down another.

Fortunately for them, when they got to the end of the corridor, another elevator was found. The only unfortunate downfall was that the door was smashed off and it looked unstable. The elevator was a round room with solid metal walls, and a light in the ceiling.

Jaric jumped in, but Luria wasn't as enthused as Jaric. All the signs were there that the elevator wasn't safe and could fall at anytime.

"Are you sure it's safe!?"

"It's better then the alternative!" Jaric replied.

The sound of the boots of the clone troopers seemed to have agreed with Jaric's assessment and Luria jumped on without another moment of hesitation. When the button was pressed, the elevator lifted off and toward the Hangar bay.

They finally got a chance to rest, for having to run from danger all night, and for many hours into the morning. For several minutes, the ride up to the Hangar was quieter then a krayt dragon's nest. Things were looking good, but before the elevator made it to its destination, the elevator came to a sudden jolt and stopped. Jaric and Luria was nearly knocked off their feet.

"Did you press the stop button?" Jaric asked, as he straighten up.

"No, did you?"

"No!"

"Well, what happened?" Luria asked.

"What I think is that those troopers must have found the console and shut power down." Jaric casually replied. "Soon, we will be taken back down and be killed."

Luria turned to look directly at Jaric. "Is that what you think?"

Jaric shook his head. "You don't want to know what I think."

"Which is . . . " Luria asked, lingering on with the question.

Jaric grimaced, then responded. "The fact that the bulkhead holding this elevator up, will no longer hold it for much longer." Jaric responded.

"You mean the elevator is going to fall at any second?!"

"To ground level at an insane speed, killing us instantly?" Jaric said, like he was finishing Luria's statement, quite calmly. "Yeah, it will."

"Then how do we get out?" Luria asked. Right now, she was panicking and with good reason.

Jaric thought for a second, then pulled out his lightsaber, and began to cut a sizable hole in the wall of the elevator. After Jaric finished and pulled the lightsaber out, the part of the wall fell out and to the ground, far below. Jaric stuck his head out and surveyed their current predicament. Looking down, is was a long drop to the bottom level. Fortunately, a door was slightly opened, and a sliver of light came through it.

"I got some good news and some bad." Jaric announced. "Which do you prefer?"

"I'll start with the good news." Luria answered.

"Well, I found a way out and we need to work together." Jaric said. "All it would take is both of us, the force to open the door, a lot of dumb luck and it should lead us to the Hangar bay."

"And the bad news?" Luria hesitantly asked.

Jaric looked at the ten-meter gap. "There is a ten-meter gap between us and the door."

Luria reached her head out and looked around. There wasn't anything they could do or use to get up to the door. Even with the ten-meter gap, it was also six meters up. For once, it seemed like they were stuck. There wasn't anything on them that could help them with this predicament.

Jaric started snapping his fingers. "I think I've got an idea, but I need a hand."

Jaric reached out, and stained to remove the door with the force. Luria caught onto what Jaric was planning, then assisted. The door suddenly was ripped out of the frame and place into position between them and the corridor.

Jaric nodded to her. "You first."

Luria nodded, then ran out of the elevator and jumped landing on the door. She kept running and jumped, landing in the corridor. The young Jedi turned around, and with what power she could gather, held the door in place. Jaric prepared, but a straining sound came from the elevator. There was a slight and sudden jolt, which nearly knocked the occupant off his feet.

"Hurry!"

Jaric ran out and jumped on the door. Just as Jaric had jumped out of the elevator, the bulkhead gave way and the elevator fell to the bottom of the conduit.

Jaric didn't stop there, but kept going until he was in the corridor.

Soon Jaric and Luria was sitting on the ground, with their backs to the wall. The ordeal had shaken them a little bit and wore them down, but it was almost over.

"Thanks." Jaric said, breathlessly. "You did quite nicely."

Luria nodded in thanks, trying to catch her breath.

After a few moments they were well enough to start going, and headed down the corridor. Fortunately for them, they didn't encounter any clone troopers. It seemed like the Clone Troopers believed that every single Jedi within the temple was slain, but Jaric dismissed that theory.

As they kept going through corridors, and closer to their destination, it seemed like they were almost there, but when they turned down the left corridor, the corridor was filled with debris and stones that fell, due to a possible explosion.

"Just when we think when we're almost in the clear." Jaric started. "We're . . . "

Jaric didn't finish, but was cut off by blaster bolts firing toward them.

"Oh, come on!" Jaric complained.

Clone Troopers had found them and were coming at them. Jaric and Luria jumped clear and into a neighboring corridor, but was only able to go in about a few feet. This corridor had obviously collapsed as well.

Jaric groaned at their present predicament. "Can't we get a break for once?"

Jaric took out his lightsaber, but Luria kept him from using it. "Wait. I've got an idea."

"What is it?"

Luria pointed to a body of a clone trooper, laying a few meters away. "He's got some thermal detonators on him."

Sure enough, the body has some thermal detonators attached to his utility belt.

Jaric's eye's lit up as he realized what Luria had in mind. He reached out with the force and carefully, but quickly, the detonator came to his hand.

He looked at it for a minute, then held it to Luria. "Do you know how to use it?"

Luria felt like smacking Jaric upside his head for his ability to not understand such simple devices, like a thermal detonator. But instead of doing that, she took it and held the button down. It started beeping, then she rolled it hard into the corridor. Using the force, Jaric then guided the thermal detonator into the corridor that was filled with debris.

Moments later, it detonated with a loud explosion, which erupted. Small debris had been blown out of the corridor, and dust hung in the air.

With this newly acquired moment, Jaric and Luria ran back into the corridor and entered the newly open corridor. With the dust in the air, the blaster bolts were off and the troopers completely missed their targets.

Jaric and Luria ran into a massive room with the remains of a statute on the ground, and some of it was thrown through a large door. Inside the room, some of the computers were smashed, with two doors on the other side of the room, one on the north and the other just west of it. They were both cut opened with a lightsaber.

"Looks like Skywalker already came here." Jaric said.

"Let's just hope that he doesn't come back here." Luria said as well.

When they went through one of the doors, they found themselves on a bridge that extended for nearly fifteen to twenty meters. They continued over the bridge and also stepped over the bodies of fallen Jedi and clone troopers. At the end of the bridge, the entry to a corridor was blasted and destroyed. The door at the end of the corridor was cut opened by a lightsaber.

Jaric charged through the door ahead of Luria and into the Hangar bay. A few clone troopers stood at the far end of the bay, like they ran after someone. They turned around, but both Jedi hid behind some crates.

"Do you think they might have seen or heard us?" Luria asked in a hushed whisper.

Her question was answered with a barrage of blaster bolts coming their way, hitting the crates.

There was a slight pause before Jaric responded in a sarcastic tone. "No. I doubt they've found us yet."

Luria gave him a look saying that she wasn't in the mood for his antics. Or any for that matter. "Any bright ideas?"

Jaric thought about it, then looked at the crates. Then proceed to cut a hole in the crate. "There might be something in here that can help." Jaric said, then a piece of the crate fell off. Luria reached in and searched for something, only to pull out a few crystals.

"Great." Jaric said sarcastically. "We have saber crystals to fight them off. We're saved."

Luria ignored him. Jaric then started to cut into another create. This time, Jaric reached in and pulled out a small black metal box. Jaric looked at it, then back at Luria.

"You'd think that there would be some weapons in here?"

"We have the force." Luria calmly informed her friend.

"Well, yeah, we do." Jaric said. "That's a given."

Jaric closed his eyes and concentrated. He focused on the clone troopers. They were moving closer, but slowly. They would arrive in moments, but then something happened. Jaric felt overwhelmed, and nearly lost his strength. Luria would have been concerned, if the same thing didn't happen to her. They felt the presence of darkness, and it was coming their way.

"We have to get to a starfighter, and quick!" Jaric said with a slightly higher then normal tone.

"But what about Master K'Kruhk?" Luria asked. "Master Drallig said that he would be here."

"We didn't get here in time. They left already." Jaric replied.

"How could you be so sure?" Luria demanded.

Jaric pointed in the general direction of the troopers and the opening of the hangar. "Those troopers weren't at the far end, unless they were chasing a ship." Jaric whispered harshly, then took back his lightsaber. "We're going to have to do this the hard way."

Jaric jumped out from behind the crates, with his lightsaber active. The commander pointed at Jaric. "Blast him!" He ordered.

The other troopers aimed and started firing at Jaric, but he deflected the blaster bolts right back at the troopers. The blaster bolts ripped holes through their armor and the Clone troopers fell motionless to the ground.

Jaric straightened up as Luria came from behind the crates. Jaric looked around, searching for a suitable and working ship. His eyes landed on one.

"There is still one." Jaric exciting said, pointing out to a new Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor. It seemed small, but it had been redesign to be able to hold two people.

"How fast is it?" Luria asked. She knew that despite Jaric's attention span with his training, he always managed to keep up with the information about new ships the Jedi got.

"It's just a prototype, with a state of the art propulsion systems. It's very fast, but I'm hoping that the hyperdrive works properly." Jaric replied.

Luria became nervous. "I don't like how you said that."

Jaric looked back at his friend, then to the ship as he climbed on the wing. He pressed the button to open the cockpit, which opened with a hiss. The astromech droid greeted them with beeps.

Jaric reached down to help Luria, but noticed that she wasn't paying him any attention.

"Come on, let's go!"

Luria's hand lifted and pointed to the corridor, and whispered, "He's here."

Jaric froze, and he slowly looked up to where she was pointing. Standing just within the hangar bay, was Anakin Skywalker. His cold yellow eyes just stared down the two young Jedi. That was all Jaric needed to know what Skywalker had in mind to do to them.

Acting quickly, Jaric grabbed Luria's arm, and hoisted her into the ship. They dropped in the cockpit, and the hatch closed. Jaric was quickly trying to get the ship active, while Anakin was coming their way.

"Do you know how to fly this?" Luria asked, due to Jaric's continuous pressing of random buttons.

"You know what they say, 'There is a first time for everything'." Jaric responded. Truth be told, he practiced a lot and was a great pilot, but this ship was something else. It seemed designed with a much more complex system then he was accustomed to. Fortunately, he was a quick learner.

Finally, the ship powered up and Jaric took the controls. Anakin sense Jaric's intentions, and moved quicker, but he wasn't fast enough. The ship flew out of the hangar and out over Coruscant.

When the Jedi Interceptor cleared the atmosphere of the planet, they flew past a few clone fighters, going past them. The clone fighters altered their coordinates and flew to intercept the Jedi Interceptor.

"Great." Jaric mumbled. "Something had to go wrong."

The fighters fired upon the Jedi Interceptor, but Jaric veered out of the way, and the energy fire missed them, barely. The fighters chased down the Jedi Interceptor, trying to destroy them, but without much success. Jaric managed to avoid the fighters, but an idea came to mind.

"All right." Jaric said. "We're just gonna tap on the brakes here."

Jaric pulled a lever back and he and Luria shot forward in their seats as the Interceptor rapidly decelerated, and the Clone Fighters shot past underneath them. Luria gulped, trying not to be nauseous.

"Nice tapping!" Luria said, sarcastically as she straighten up in her seat.

"Thanks." Jaric said, then locked onto one of the Clone Fighters. When he had a clear shot, he opened fire, and one of the ships exploded.

"One down." Jaric continued to follow the fighter as the pilot attmepted to turn back to the planet, but the pilot underestimated Jaric as he was prepared. When the pilot made a complete turn, Jaric fired and destroyed the ship.

"Yes!" Luria cheered.

Jaric didn't seem to share her delight, at least until she heard the beeping that brought some concern as Jaric looked over and groaned. "Oh, no."

"What?"

"We've got more ships coming." Jaric replied. "We've got to get out of here." Jaric then accelerated, getting as far from Coruscant as possible.

Jaric didn't slow down, but started to input some coordinates into the navigation computer. He wasn't sure where they would be going, but it had to be better then where they were now.

"Where are we going?" Luria asked.

Jaric didn't answer immediately. Mainly because he didn't know where to go.

"I don't know where we can go." Jaric finally replied, solemnly. "But I know that we can't go home. I don't think that we could stay anywhere for long."

"There might be someone that could help us." Luria said. "Someone that we could turn to."

Jaric then turned to her, and he seemed to have some hope in his eyes. "Then we'll be looking, even if it takes the rest of our lives."

Finally Jaric activated the hyperdrive, taking the ship into hyperspace.

* * *

That's all for this chapter. Despite how this chapter was done, I had to start somewhere and there would be something important here for later chapters.

Any questions, comments or whatever will be accepted.

Please leave reviews for it helps me a lot. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets

It took a while to get this update, but I finally have the second chapter finished. And this chapter was going on longer than I expected and split it into two chapters. The next chapter will come when I decide to post it.

I also wish to thank Srednasnhoj, Phoenix Nova, BrianLeeB, CajunBear73 and knockout for the great reviews and for those that read.

I must also thank my crazy sister, Shorty McGee (I won't reveal her true name) for the beta. Any mistakes is of my own doing and not of my sister.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Secrets**

_17 Years Later_

The arrowhead shaped of the Star Destroyer exited hyperspace and went into orbit around the planet _Bothawui_ where the reports that a Jedi was spotted. Something happened and a brawl broke out. Nothing more was known about what the Jedi was doing there, or what he was looking for.

_Bothawui_ was the source of the Bothan spy network and has been widely seen as the best in the galaxy, and a lot of information carries through the planet at some point, which made it the best place to look for almost any kind of information. Just not all of the information the Imperials got from the Bothans were reliable.

When the report that a Jedi was spotted there came in, a Star Destroyer was sent to locate the Jedi and bring him in for interrogations and execution.

A man dressed in an Admiral's uniform, paced back and forth on the bridge giving orders to the Stormtroopers. The troopers knew what they were there for, but some of them didn't expect to do the job and live to tell the tale. Not all of the Stormtroopers actually encountered a Jedi and lived while those that did, didn't live through any second encounter with a Jedi.

"...and the Emperor has ordered the Jedi to be brought in alive." The Admiral stopped and looked at the emotionless plate faces of the Stormtroopers.

The rows of Stormtroopers neither moved nor turned their heads to look elsewhere, as per their training on the Imperial Military Academy on the planet of _Carida_. They stood as still as statues in ranks and in formations.

"It is believed that he knows the location of the Rebels, and I shouldn't remind you of how much of a problem the Rebels are to the Empire." The Admiral finished his speech. "Dismissed!"

The Stormtroopers scrambled off the bridge and toward the hangers, while the Admiral was approached by 1st Lieutenant Morrek Sunrider.

"Admiral."

The Admiral turned to face Lt. Sunrider. "What is it, Lieutenant?"

"We're receiving a transmission." Lt. Sunrider replied. "Lord Vader requests to speak with you."

"Understood." The Admiral replied, then walked over to the communications station..

The Admiral was a bit nervous. He only got the position of Admiral because his predecessor displeased Lord Vader, and he lasted only a couple of days. He feared that he did something wrong or discovered something that he didn't wish to reveal to anyone, but retained enough courage to speak with the Sith Lord.

The Admiral stood in front of the screen. On the screen was the back mask of Darth Vader.

"Report, Admiral." The Darth Lord breathed.

"We've arrived and just begin sending troops." The Admiral replied. "In a matter of time, the Jedi will in custody."

"I shouldn't have to remind you," Vader started. "Of how important that the Jedi is brought in, unharmed and alive."

"I know. The Jedi will be apprehended, as you requested." The Admiral said. "I will not fail you."

"I hope so, Admiral," Vader said, with a mechanical breathing. "For your sake. The Emperor is not as forgiving as I am." Then the screen went blank.

After that, the Admiral turned and walked off the bridge, giving one last command. "I want to be informed the moment the Jedi is in our custody."

* * *

Tie Fighters and a shuttle screamed as they soared through the atmosphere of Bothawui and they came in for a landing on the outskirts of a nearby town. The shuttle's door opened and several squads of Stormtroopers came down the ramp and stood, waiting until their forces were prepared to move out.

The one selected to lead the Stormtroopers to capture the Jedi was dressed in a gray Captain uniform, and he had black hair. His name was Captain Drew Lipsky.

He kept things calm and under control, despite the stories he heard about the Jedi. He wasn't afraid of any of them. When he came back, he fully expected Darth Vader to congratulate him.

Lipsky watched as the troopers marched into the city, and begun their search. Lipsky wasn't the one to dirty his hands, but rather had others do the job for him. It was easier and he didn't get himself killed while he was continued to be rewarded from completing the task.

The Lieutenant remained at the shuttle for the reports of the Jedi being apprehended. A beeping came from his comlink attached to his belt.

Taking the comlink from his belt, Lipsky activated it. A small blue colored hologram of the Admiral appeared, standing tall.

"How fares the search for the Jedi?" Came the voice of the Admiral.

"We've only just begun." Lipsky answered. "It is a large city and will take some time."

"Don't keep Lord Vader waiting." The Admiral warned the Captain. "He wants the Jedi brought in alive, and unharmed. Report back when you have him."

The hologram dissipated. Something seemed odd with the Admiral. Lipsky sense it, which he couldn't explain how, but there were many things that happened to him that he couldn't explain.

The Lt. didn't understand how he know there was a problem, he just knew there was. It seemed that the Admiral had intentions for whatever purpose, he didn't know.

Lipsky couldn't question the Admiral about it, because he would either deny the accusation or possibly accuse him of trying to usurp power on the Star Destroyer, which everyone knew that Lipsky wanted power and would do anything to get it.

Lipsky left the shuttle, and down the ramp. He waited for nearly an hour before he was approached by a Stormtrooper.

"Lieutenant!"

Lipsky turned his attention to the Stormtrooper, which he saluted. Lipsky returned the salute with a smirk.

"I trust that you found the Jedi." Lipsky said with confidence.

The trooper, however, didn't have the same confidence the Lt. had. "I'm sorry, sir, but we've searched the city and the locals don't know where they could be hiding."

"They?" Lipsky asked with surprise. "What do you mean by, 'they'? How many more are there?"

"The people claim that two arrived here a few days ago, and they were searching for information on the Rebels."

Lipsky then started to ponder something, and sensed the same thing he sensed earlier. Something was amiss. It just had to be. What other explanation was there?

"The Admiral mentioned that there were only one. How did the report get mixed up?" Lipsky wondered.

"Sir?" The trooper asked.

Lipsky snapped out of his thoughts. "Continue your search." He ordered. "The Star Destroyer, _Beliskner_ will remain in orbit and detain any ship that tries to leave, and destroy those that resist. And if they escape, then Lord Vader will be most displeased with you."

Even with the helmet on, the Captain knew that the trooper's face turned pale. The last time anyone displeased Vader, he killed them on the spot. That was not only how the trooper get to the position he was, but how may others got to the positions the currently held, like Lipsky and the Admiral.

Keeping as calm as he could, he saluted Lipsky before turning and heading back to the city.

* * *

The Stormtroopers passed many buildings, but failed to take into account when a door opened, and the head of a male figure, with a hood over his head, looked out from the doorway. Within the building was another, but this one was female and the hood of her purple and light blue robe had been pulled down.

"Great, just great." The blonde haired woman gave an odd glare to the man, as he moved back into the room. The door closed with a hiss. "You didn't have to attack that guy. Now we've got Stormtroopers here."

"On the bright side, it did get us the information we were seeking." The man replied in an optimistic tone.

"You don't beat people for information!"

"Unless they refuse to give it willingly." The man said, like he was finishing her sentence. "Besides, he had intentioned to kill you."

"No, he did not!" The woman retorted in a tone the man knew all to well.

He started to response but thought for a moment, and sense the truth. "He didn't?" The man asked with a slight worried tone. "I thought he did, given the way he was moving towards you."

She shot an indignation expression at her companion, and sensed something that was different. It was the same thing that she sense when the smuggler approached her, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Are you all right?" She asked.

The question caught him off guard. He turned around, trying to keep her from seeing his face turn red. "Don't be ridicules." He replied almost instantly

A sly smile climbed her face as the pieces finally started coming together. For more than five years, he starting to become very protective over her, consistently trying to keep her safe and even nearly getting killed to save her.

The man quickly spoke to change the subject. "Are all your ideas crazy, or some of them."

The woman crossed her arms. "Well, you have your crazy ideas, but at least mine work."

"Well, at least one of my crazy ideas made the Imperials think that there is only one Jedi here." The man replied with confidence.

That caught the woman off guard, and she glanced back at the other Jedi. "What? Really?"

"Yeah." He replied, turning around. "Now all that's left is for you to get out of here."

"Wait! What about you?" She asked, a little afraid. "What if they capture and kill you?"

"If they kill me, at least you'll be safe." The man said with a caring smile, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Go. I'll distract them, and you find the Rebellion. Don't worry about me, I'll rendezvous with you later."

"But, Jaric-"

"No 'buts', Luria. I'm doing this." Jaric replied, taking out his lightsaber while moving to the door.

Luria watched as Jaric moved his hand to press the button to open the door. She thought that something might go horribly wrong. It usually did for Jaric. Over the last fourteen years, Jaric was always caught and tortured, with Luria coming to get him out of trouble, usually nearly getting Jaric killed in the process.

The thought that Jaric might get killed seemed unbearable. Every time Jaric was captured, it wasn't the Empire that did it. It was usually a bounty hunter, and Boba Fett was the worst of them. Other times, it was just others trying to cause trouble.

Jaric was known for attracting trouble, which was how he got such a reputation across the galaxy, but for some reason no one remembered his name or they got it completely wrong. Nothing annoyed Jaric more.

Now that Jaric could possible be taken by the Empire and straight to Darth Vader, the odds that Jaric was going to get out of this situation alive, was at an all time low.

In a split second, Luria decided to reveal to Jaric something that she didn't tell him for nearly seven years. Something that she might not have another chance.

"Wait!" Luria called out, but in a hush whisper.

"Wha-" Jaric started when he turned around, but he never finished what he was saying as Luria wrapped one hand around Jaric's neck and the other behind his head, and pulled him into a kiss. That brought quiet a shock to Jaric, he didn't seem to know what to do. He clearly didn't see this coming, not in his entire life.

After what seemed like an eternity, Luria pulled away, and she smiled in amusement.

Jaric's face remained in a state of complete shock. His eyes remained wide open, and it seems that his lips were stuck in the same position they were in during the kiss. Moments later, he fainted, falling backwards and landing on the ground with a thud.

Luria held her hand over her mouth and barely suppress a slight giggle as she smiled, and thought, _'I think I broke him.'_

Jaric looked so stiff from shock, that Luria could have got him to his feet, by stepping on his feet and standing him up, which she did and he was still out of it.

"Jaric?" Luria tried to reach him in his own little world by waving her hand in front of his eyes, but all she got was a blank and shocked expression. "Are you alright?"

When she started snapping her fingers, which got Jaric to sort of snap out of his daze. "I...what...where..."

Jaric was awake, but apparently his mind wasn't in the here and now. Luria thought of something that might help Jaric focus. Pulling back a hand, it flew and she slapped Jaric. His head jerked in the same direction as the hand.

'_What was that for?'_ Jaric was quiet confused. '_First the kiss, then the slap.'_

"In case you're wondering, you need to concentrate if you plan to distract the Imperials." Luria replied with a smile, an eyebrow rising.

Jaric seemed confused for a second. Apparently the kiss did more to him than Luria thought possible. Then it came back to him.

"Oh, right." Jaric said, trying to hide his uneasiness, while backing away. "I-I'll distract them and you..." Jaric stopped as he backed into a shelf, filled with various tools and equipment. Jaric tried to stop them from hitting the ground, but several tools and some of the equipment off and clattered on the ground.

They both flinched, and waited to see if anyone heard the sound. After a few minutes of waiting, they heard nothing. Jaric gave a slight and nervous laugh, which Luria just smiled.

Turning around, Jaric walked over to the door, and pressed the button. It opened with a hiss. Jaric then stepped out of the building, with the door closing behind him.

* * *

Jaric ran through the streets, but remained within the shadows, staying out of the sight of anyone. He didn't want to be captured or spotted, at least not yet. He wanted to get far away that when he let the Imperials capture him, Luria would have enough time to sneak away.

He stayed in the shadows and worked his way to the city limits to get out. There were a lot of bystanders within the city. A lot of people that could get hurt, or killed. That was something Jaric didn't want happen.

Jaric was nearing the city limits and was almost out, then he stopped. Not only was it too quiet, but it was also too easy. He didn't run into a single Stormtrooper when he knew that there should've been nearly a hundred Troopers. Either something seemed odd, or they were scattered throughout the city and closer to the center.

"So far, so..." Jaric stopped when he bumped into a man wearing a Lieutenant's uniform. The uniform was clearly a Imperial uniform. "Uh, oh."

The lieutenant spun around and saw Jaric, recognizing the brown robes as well as the lightsaber clipped to his belt immediately.

"Well, it seems that today is my lucky day." The Imperial said with a grin.

He reached for his lightsaber, but stopped when he heard the some of troopers readying their blasters. Looking around, Jaric saw dozens of Stormtroopers, pointing their blasters at him. With how much troopers, and the positions they took, fighting his way out would be suicide.

Jaric thought for a second of how many he could take out before they took him out. _'Hmm... If I move fast enough, I might be able to take about,'_ Jaric thought for a moment. _'No one with me except for this sorry excuse of an Imperial.'_

Jaric started to raise his lightsaber, but somehow he was caught off guard. Somehow, the Captain had pulled out his blaster and shot him in the hand.

"Ow!" Jaric cried out as the lightsaber dropped to the ground. "Hey that hurt! Why did you do that? I wasn't going to attack!"

The Imperial didn't respond to Jaric, but pulled out a comlink. "Admiral, we have one of the Jedi."

There was a slight pause before the hologram of the Admiral replied.. "What do you mean, one of the Jedi. Reports clearly said that there was only one."

"Some of the Bothans informed us that there were at least two." The Captain replied.

"And you believed them?" The Admiral asked with disbelief in his voice. "Since when do the Bothans give information away without accepting credits?"

The Captain growled, but kept it quiet enough so the Admiral didn't hear. He knew that everyone would side with the Admiral. After all, since when has he ever been wrong about anything? The only one to actually believe that the Admiral was behind anything was him. Drew Lipsky.

"Perhaps the Bothans didn't tell us everything." Lipsky suggested, but sounded quiet annoyed.

The Admiral was not only annoyed, but furious. "Bring the Jedi to me now!" He commanded with anger in his voice.

Lipsky growled, then turned to the ship, giving one command to the Stormtrooper. "Bring him now!"

* * *

Luria watched from a distance as Jaric was taken by the troopers and lead to the ship. She couldn't tell if Jaric was either very patient and not in any hurry to get to his destination or if he was intentionally giving the Imperials a hard time.

His acting was done so well, that she couldn't tell what he was really doing, which was a little funny but she was able to suppress a laugh.

Getting up from where she was sitting on the roof of the exceeding tall building where she was hiding, Luria put her electrobinocles away and jumped off the roof of the building to the outside of the wall.

Her feet landed on the grass below, crunching on some twigs that littered the ground. The walk into the forest took several minutes. The sounds of various creatures echoed, but was drowned out by the shuttles leaving the planet.

Luria looked up as a shuttle soared over the trees. _'I'm not going to leave you to your fate, Jaric. I'll come to save you like I always do.'_

Several minutes later, Luria entered a clearing. In the center was the Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor, or Jedi Starfighter as it is commonly known.

The cockpit opened and Luria jumped it. The R2 unit beeped a greeting, along with several other beeps.

"The empire took him. He purposely let them so I could escape." Luria answered the astromech droid.

The astromech made some more beeps and blips, like is was ask another question.

Luria shook her head. "Sorry, but we're going after him, like we always do. We'll find the Rebellion when we rescue Jaric."

Luria flipped some switches, and closed the cockpit. The ship lifted up over the trees, and Luria piloted the Starfighter away from the planet and out to space.

Looking out the cockpit window, Luria watched the Star Destroyer just hover in space. It wasn't moving. It just stayed their, like it was waiting for something.

"Why haven't you left yet?" Luria wondered out loud about the Imperials.

The astromech made a comment in his usual beeps and whistles with his usual form of communicating.

"No. After the Imperials were alerted to our location, we had to hide." Luria answered. "I don't know why they left with just Jaric, especially because they're suppose to know that there were two Jedi."

Luria thought back to when she was spying on the Captain when he was blabbing on to Jaric. She of course read his lips. She knew that the Captain was suspicious that there was at least one more Jedi within the city. The question was why didn't he order the Stormtroopers to continue the search?

That question weighed heavily on her mind. It felt a little 'trappish' is what Jaric would say if he was there, but not Luria. She didn't get that feeling. She just felt that there were something else going on.

The only way to save Jaric was to sneak on board before the Star Destroyer jumped to hyperspace. If that happened before she got aboard, then she would have to consider Jaric to be dead with no hope of finding him. It was a large galaxy and she didn't know where the Imperials kept prisoners.

She considered finding him to be easy. Getting on would be the difficult part. Fortunately for her, they had stopped on the planet Aeten II, for stygium crystals so Jaric could add a cloaking generator to the ship, many years ago. Jaric had gotten the generator installed, but they never had a reason to use it before nor a chance to. Luria was uncertain if it would work properly, or at all for that matter.

The problem would be if the Imperials had a crystal gravfield trap. If they had it, then they would be able to find her, even with the cloaking.

Luria took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." She said as she prepared to use the cloaking for the first time. She flipped a switch. A light lit up, saying that the cloaking generator was active. Now for the next hard part. Finding an empty hanger bay and to get in.

Luria piloted the ship around the Star Destroyer, looking for a way in. All the hanger bays were full, but one of them was empty. It seemed odd that this one was empty while the others seemed full and one had looked like it was jammed packed.

Despite the oddity of the situation, she knew that the Star Destroyer would have to be making a jump soon. With no choice, Luria flew to the empty hanger bay.

It grew odd as Luria watched as the bay shields were lowered, allowing her to freely enter the hanger bay. After entering, the bay was re-pressurized with the shield raising.

The hanger bay was a large room, with catwalks on the upper part of the room allowing the pilots to climb into the Tie-Fighter and various other ships. The majority of the room was even with the outer edges several inches higher then the floor of the room, with two doors on opposite sides of the room, and a window next to the doors. The rooms behind the windows seemed void of life, but she could sense one life sign in the east door.

After she deactivated the cloaking, Luria left her ship and went over to the east door. She knew that is couldn't be Jaric. He had escaped from his captors before but never this fast.

Luria approached the door, but pulled out her lightsaber. After what happened at the Jedi Temple nearly twenty years earlier, she decided to have a lightsaber on hand. Just in case.

The door opened and she went in, and pointed to the door that lead into the room that she looking into moments ago.

The man was still within the room. Getting to the side of the door, she waited until the man came out. He wasn't a Stormtrooper, but was dressed in a Lt. uniform. Unlike the man she saw earlier, this one had blonde hair, and light blue eyes.

He walked over to the door that went to the hanger bay, but stopped in his tracks when he heard a pop and a hiss sound right behind him.

He spun around and saw a beautiful, yet calm woman holding a purple bladed lightsaber and she was pointing it at him. She grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him to the wall, moving the blade until it was but mere inches from his face. His face went wild with fear and his hands went up. She seemed far more intimidating than a wookiee.

"I don't wish to harm anyone, so I'll ask this once." Luria said in a calm voice, hiding all emotion. "Where is your prisoner. The one that you just brought in."

Hearing her question was all he needed to know why she was there. The man became calm and his hands went to his sides.

"He was taken to be interrogated. Three levels down. Section 24." The Imperial answered without hesitation. "You better hurry, Master Jedi, before they learn what they wish to learn. Especially about those working to form a Rebel Alliance."

Luria was caught off guard. Not only was he very forthcoming with the information she needed, but he addressed and spoke to her with great respect. Nevertheless, Luria didn't loosen her grip.

"I thought Imperials didn't have much respect for Jedi?" Luria asked with suspicion in her voice.

"That would be true for me." The Lt. said, then pause for a moment. "...if I was an Imperial." The Lt. answered, with a look in his eyes, longing for the freedom that had been stolen by the Empire.

Luria loosened her hold on the man but kept her blade up. "If you're not an Imperial, then who have you committed your allegiance to?"

The man stood tall, and kept his shoulders straight as he answered. "I was sent here by Mon Mothma to find anyway that I could help to prove that the Empire could be defeated." Then his eyes went downcast. "I have yet to find anything that could help."

"So there really isn't much of a Rebellion, is there?" Luria asked, a little disappointed.

The man brightened a little. "Not really, but there are people with the resources and influence but some of them aren't convinced that it's possible to defeat the Empire. That's why I'm here."

"So the hanger bay shield being lower was you?" Luria asked. "So that means this ship can find cloaked ships."

"No, just me and one other, but I can't say anything about him." The man replied. "However, we need to leave now. His influence is weakening and I was nearly discovered. It's only a matter of time before I'm discovered and his influence is gone. I'm all that my daughter has."

Luria thought about the man's words and sense the truth. She knew what it was like to have only their loved one be the only thing she had. The blade retracted into the handle and she placed it back on her belt.

Luria looked back at the man, then introduced herself. "Luria Tryonel, and I hate to break it to you, but I'm not technically a Jedi Master. And neither is my friend."

The man nodded in understanding, but he didn't understand how Luria wasn't a Master. He would have to ask later. "Morrek Sunrider." He said with a nod, then indicated for Luria to follow him down the north corridor.

* * *

Two Stormtroopers dragged their prisoner to the Detention Area. After literally moving as slow as he could but not too slow, the troopers had to beat him until he could no longer walk, giving them a good enough reason to drag him.

They enjoyed beating him, wishing they could just kill him and get it over with. But they knew that if the Jedi was killed, Darth Vader wouldn't be pleased and they wouldn't be far behind. In secret, they knew that the Jedi wanted them to make a stupid mistake and try to kill him. It would give him a good reason to gloat that they couldn't kill him without getting killed themselves.

They dragged the Jedi into the cell they had for him. After they locked him in shackles to the wall, a few feet off the ground and turn to leave. The troopers were mostly out when the Jedi called out to them.

"So, I just hang out here for a while?"

His question went unanswered as the Stormtroopers left him all alone in his cell. With nothing else to do, he put himself into a trance and started waiting for the interrogation.

* * *

Lipsky felt real good about himself. He captured a Jedi and soon will start the interrogation. When he learns of the location and identity of the Rebels, then he would finally root out those working with the Rebels currently working within the ranks of the Imperials to learn what they can.

The list that Lipsky had wasn't long. And he was sure that the Admiral would have to be at the top of a short list.

As the Captain walked down the corridor with a squadron of troopers, he stopped at a door and waited for an Imperial officer in the adjoining room to press the buttons to release the doors, allowing Lipsky to the Detention Area.

Soon enough, the doors opened with a hiss and Lipsky walked through the U-Shaped hallway, and entered into the Detention Area. In the middle of the room, a platform rose above the with stairs leading up to some consoles. An Imperial in a brown uniform stood over the consoles, with his hands behind his back, looking over the video of the prisoner.

The only thing the prisoner did was glare at the video camera with an expression that sent shivers up the Imperial's spine. And that smug grin, it was really making him nervous, like the Jedi was watching him through the video recording and the screen. The prisoner almost seemed to enjoy tormenting the guard.

On both sides of the room was two sets of doors, right next to each other. In one of those rooms was the prisoner that Lipsky was going to interrogate, personally.

Lipsky approached the officer, which he turned to the Imperial on guard duty. "Lt. Saar, I'm here to interrogate the prisoner."

Lt. Saar nodded and turned to the controls. He was glad to not have to see that smug grin on the Jedi's face. After the door to the cell opened, Lipsky entered the room with several Troopers behind him. The prisoner was stung up where the Troopers left him, hanging and held in midair by an anti-gravity generater.

Jaric looked at the group as they entered. "What? No Interrogation droid?"

"I prefer to do things, what was the expression? The old fashion way." Lipsky replied as he stepped forward.

"Oh, joy." Jaric sarcastically said. "I am very lucky."

"So, where do we start?" Lipsky said, ignoring Jaric's sarcasm. "The beginning, perhaps?"

The Jedi nodded and took a breath before he spoke. "Ok, fine. I was born on Alderaan to some really good parents who gave me to the Jedi to..."

Lipsky cut him off with a punch to the stomach. He stepped back a few steps, with the look of irritation on his face. His prisoner had the wind knocked out of him and he breathed hard to try and regain the air that was forced out.

"I don't mean the beginning of your life." Lipsky snapped angry. "It's a pethtic life! I want to know all your secrets!"

"Well, I have a million credits hidden on Nar Shaadda, in a locker at a Spaceport. The key is in my ship hidden under the seat." He thought for a moment, then added, "I also engineered the downfall of..."

Lipsky punched him again. The lip of the prisoner became sullen. "I could keep this up all day, and it could stop when you tell me everything you know about the Rebels!"

"What Rebels?" He innocently, but weakly asked.

This was going to be a _long_ interrogation.

* * *

The Admiral headed to the Detention Area to see the prisoner. He was informed as soon as he heard the prisoner was on board. Darth Vader had already been informed that the Jedi was in their custody and that they would be meeting up with Vader at _Byss_.

The Admiral entered the Detention Area and saw the door to a cell opened. Upon entering, he saw Lipsky standing in front of the prisoner. The Jedi looked bruised and beat up.

The Jedi slowly looked up at the Admiral. Lipsky turned and faced his superior, and was genuinely surprised.

"Admiral? What are you doing here?" Lipsky asked in surprise.

"Lord Vader asked me to conduct the interrogation, personally." The Admiral narrowed his eyes. "And I don't recall anyone telling you to be the one to do it." The Admiral looked up, and the Jedi could almost sense something in the Admiral that wasn't within any other Imperial, but he was unable to pinpoint what it was. "What have you learned? Has he said anything?"

"Many things but the only real serious thing he said was his name." Lipsky looked back at the Jedi. "John Sheppard."

The Admiral rose an eyebrow at the name. "According to the reports, his name is Somic Jappable." The Admiral said.

A very annoyed growl came from the prisoner. "For the last time, it's Jaric Stoppable. _Stoppable_." Jaric shouted, then started to struggle. "Can't you people get my name rig-AHH!" Jaric screamed as he convulsed in pain. The stun cuffs sent enough electricity through his body to knock him out.

Lipsky scowled. It would take time for Jaric to regain conscious. Time he could be using to interrogate him.

The Admiral retained his serious expression as he turned to leave. "Inform me the moment he regains conscious. I will finish the interrogation."

The door closed behind the Admiral, with the Captain retaining his composure but deep down hated taking orders from the Admiral and planned to expose him as a Rebel sympathizer, whither he was one or not.

Looking at his Jedi prisoner, Lipsky lead the Stormtrooper out of the cell. The door closed behind them with a hiss.

* * *

Morrek walked casually down the corridors to the Detention Area. He and Luria split up so they don't attract unwanted attention. But mostly because Luria suggest it not saying where she was going. Morrek didn't have the first idea as to what she was planning or where she was going. She just said that she would meet him at the Detention Area.

That was nearly two hours ago and there was still no sign of her.

Morrek began to worry that she was captured or possibly killed. Despite her skill with the force and a lightsaber, he knew that she couldn't hold her own for long. Not with several hundred Stormtroopers on board the ship.

Morrek continued down the corridor, passing the many faceless helmets of the Stormtrooper and several others going about their business like nothing was wrong. At least for a few minutes before the alarms blared throughout the sector of the ship.

There was confusion as Imperial officers started running through the corridors. Morrek stopped a passing Imperial.

"What's going on?" Morrek demanded.

The Imperial officer shook his head. "The computer detected a malfunction with the self-destruct. It's been activated."

Dread fell over Morrek's face. Whether or not this was Luria's doing was unknown. If it was, he hoped that it was just a distraction and she didn't really armed the self-destruct.

"How far are we from _Byss_?" Morrek demanded, trying to keep calm. "How much time until the self-destruct goes off?"

The Imperial shook his head in response. "I don't know. The hyperdrive has also been shut down, and the escape pods been sealed. We're not going anywhere."

Morrek released the Imperial and ran the rest of the way to the Detention Area. It was hectic all the way, but as he arrived the guard's limp form, who had operated the controls to the cell, laid on the ground. Luria stood over the guard as she operated the controls, opening the door.

"How did you get here so fast?" Morrek asked with astonishment.

"I set it with a timer." Luria replied without looking up.

"Did you really arm the self-destruct?" Morrek fearfully asked.

Luria looked up from her task and look back at the man before turning back without answering. That was all he needed to know that the self-destruct was activated. He wanted to ask, but kept his mouth shut, knowing that whatever she was doing, it must be all a part of a plan.

Luria's hands moved across the controls and she reached out with the force, searching for the correct cell that contained her longtime friend. Her hand moved over the controls and she pressed a button. A cell door opened with a hiss.

She didn't wait. Luria jumped over the controls and quickly entered the north-east cell as fast as her feet could move, with Morrek following behind.

Locked behind a forcefield and being held in the air by an anti-gravity generator, was Jaric. Luria moved over and pulled out her lightsaber. A purple colored energy blade appeared out of the handle with a pop and a hiss. It continued to hum as Luria cut off stuncuffs from Jaric's wrists and ankles. With nothing holding Jaric in the air, he plummeted to the ground, face first.

Luria dropped to her knees as she picked Jaric up off the ground and turned him over, holding him close to her. She started lightly slapping Jaric.

"Come on, Jaric." She pleaded. "Wake up."

Morrek waited out of the cell and kept watch, but looked over at both Jedi. Jaric remained unconscious, despite Luria's attempts.

Luria pulled back her hand and slapped Jaric hard. She succeeded and got a response from Jaric, which wasn't what she wasn't expecting.

"Hmm, five more minutes, mommy." Jaric said in his unconscious state.

Luria smiled with an amused expression, but it faded quickly. She needed him awake if they were to get off the ship alive. Luria let Jaric drop to the floor and took a few steps back. Gesturing with her hand, Luria concentrated on lifting Jaric off the ground with the force until he was a good ten feet off the ground, then she released him, dropping him on his face.

Jaric landed much harder than his first landing, and he bolted off the ground and stood on his feet.

"I'm awake, nothing to worried about!" Jaric quickly said, looking around while reaching for his lightsaber only to find it gone. "Where's my lightsaber?" Then he looked right at Luria. "Why are you here? I told you to get away."

"Since when have I ever listened to you?" Luria asked, with an eyebrow raising.

Jaric thought for a moment, then crossed his arms. "Touché." He said, then noticed the Imperial uniform on Morrek. "Whose you're friend?"

"Morrek Sunrider, Jaric Stoppable." Luria intruded both people. "Morrek was sent by Mon Mothma as a spy."

"And I think you'll be needing this." Morrek said, pulling out the cylinder shape of a lightsaber handle.

Jaric held out his hand and the lightsaber floated from Morrek's hand to Jaric's. "Thanks."

Jaric staggered to his feet with Luria helping him. Morrek thought he saw something, almost like there was something between them. The way that Luria looked at Jaric seemed that there was more than simple friendship.

"We need to get off the ship before we reach Byss." Morrek interrupted the moment and gestured for the Jedi to follow him.

"How so?" Jaric inquired with much curiosity.

"Vader is there and he's waiting for us." Luria causally replied. "That, and the Emperor has made it his second home. He spends a great deal of time there and it's better we don't go there."

"Oh. I agree, let's go." Jaric followed the others out of the cell.

* * *

Lipsky ran onto the bridge of the _Beliskner_. He was barely to the bridge before the alarms went off. He hurried to find out what was going on, but he already suspected that something was amiss, like a saboteur was on board. It wasn't long after they captured Jaric that something went wrong.

Arriving on the bridge, Lipsky headed over to the nearest console.

"What's going on?" Lipsky demanded with a loud voice, trying to be heard over the alarms.

The Imperial seemed to not have heard his superior until he received another 'error' from the computer as he attempted to override the self-destruct.

"Someone has activated the self-destruct, and shut down the hyperdrive." The Imperial continued to do everything he could to get control but everything he tried seemed to have been locked out, like whoever hacked into the system predicted everything that could have been used to regain control and used countermeasures to prevent anyone from regaining control.

The Imperial looked back at Lipsky with a solemn expression. "Sorry sir. We can't get control and even if we can, it would take a while."

"How long?"

"I don't know. Maybe more time than we have." The Imperial admitted. Lipsky glared at the Imperial with the expression that said, _'I don't care what it takes'_.

"Get me control and shut down the self-destruct." Lipsky ordered, and the Imperial turned right back around and continued.

Lipsky took a few steps away, then stopped. It was the same feeling that he always had when something went wrong. He sensed that something was out of place on the ship, and he knew where it was.

Lipsky pulled a communicator from his pocket. "Lt. Saar, what's become of the prisoner."

There wasn't a response from the Imperial officer on guard duty.

"Lt. Saar, respond immediately." Lipsky ordered.

There still wasn't a response.

Lipsky lowered his arm with the comlink as he walked off the bridge. He knew where the Jedi headed and knew what to do. He didn't have enough time, if he planed to head off the Jedi.

He had a surprise in store for the both of them, that neither would see coming.

* * *

Well, there you have it. There had been some aspects of this chapter that I have never done, so bear with me. And give me whatever constructive criticism that will help me in the future.

Please send a review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3: New Hope

Even though, I wasn't going to post this chapter for a while, I decided to do so which will leave me with a clear path to starting on the next chapter.

I wish to give many thanks to _Mr. Crossover_ for the review.

I thank Shorty Mcgee for the beta but as of this moment, I have given up on beta readers. I have a serious problem from hearing from them or finding any that are not so busy. I mean no disrespect to any beta readers. Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

_**Chapter 3 - New Hope**_

With the massive amount of confusion from Luria's 'distraction', the corridors were mostly abandoned. Those that remained were taken care of by Jaric and Luria with little effort.

Luria took down the Stormtroopers as efficiently as possible. She kept it cool, calm and collected.

Jaric, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying himself more then he should be. Like it was all a game to him.

Unfortunately, Luria's distraction also cause many of the vital turbolifts to be shutdown, forcing all three of them to take many alternative routes until they found themselves in a room filled with various devices and equipment sitting on many tables in the room. Several doors lead from the room but Jaric and Luria didn't have the first clue as to where they were or which door to use that would lead them out.

Luria and Jaric shared a shrugged and reached out with the force to find the right direction, but nothing came to them, almost like they were somehow cut off from the force. They kept trying but they didn't even get anywhere.

"That's weird." Jaric said, really confused.

"What?" Morrek asked.

"I don't really know why, but it seems as if we've been cut off from the force." Luria revealed.

"Perhaps I can explain that." Came a voice that Jaric recognized.

The form of a human entered from a corridor. He had black hair, clean and cut in an Imperial manner, and he was dressed in an Imperial uniform.

"If it isn't my old friend..." Jaric stopped, and thought for a moment. "What was your name again? I must have missed that part."

The Imperial just grinned, and looked around at the three people. "Lt. Sunrider, I figured that I would find you help these 'Jedi' disgracing the Emperor and his empire."

Morrek stomped forward. "Drew, he disgraced everyone and Democracy itself when he destroyed the Republic and form this abomination of a government." He seethed, anger boiling inside.

"Our Emperor destroyed a weak government and made one far grander then anyone could ever do." Lipsky replied, not caring that he wasn't addressed in a respectful manner. But he knew he would never be treated with any kind of respect from those that didn't side with the Emperor.

"And the innocent people who died would still be alive if it wasn't for him!" Morrek shouted above the alarms.

"They were merely the dross that had to be eliminated for the Empire to survive." Lipsky responded with callous in his tone.

"Enough chit chat, what's happening with our ability to use the force." Jaric demanded.

"It's actually a rather ingenious device I built." Lipsky said, but his tone said he was gloating. "Are you familiar with the creature known as the Ysalamiri?" Luria nodded and Jaric just shrugged in acknowledgment. Even Morrek knew of the creature and it's ability to keep Jedi from using the force, if they stood within 10 meters in diameter from just one. If there were more and the group was large, then the range could be increased to several miles. "Well, I spent many years of my life studying the creatures. Their ability to negate the Jedi's ability to use the Force. It took me many more years to actually built a device that would generate the same energy field. Even Lord Vader was impressed with my accomplishment and wanted more. Unfortunately, building the device isn't as easy as it might seem, and other devices didn't seem to work as well, but I managed to..."

"Just shut up." Jaric yelled at Lipsky, stopped him in what would have been near mid-sentence. He was getting annoyed and bored with Lipsky's rambling, he swore that he could either have been killed by Lipsky's rambling or have been put to sleep. "We don't care about _your _life story! Just keep things short and to the point, alright! You could put people to sleep with your rambling, or kill them."

Morrek and especially Luria had been taken off guard by Jaric's out burst. Neither of them expected that.

Lipsky stared for a while with a look of surprise on his face. He wasn't use to people insulting him like Jaric just did. Slowly, and surely, his surprised look slowly turned into anger and rage.

Jaric wasn't done with Lipsky. "Besides, the Ysalamiri did not actually negate the Force; since all existence are infused with Force energy this would not be possible. Rather, they projected a Force bubble inside which it is completely neutral and unable to exert any influence."

Luria was taken back by the knowledge Jaric had. He wasn't the one to actually take the time to learn anything educational, and Luria knew that. Apparently that wasn't the case with everything that was known out in the galaxy.

If there was one thing Lipsky hated more then anything it was when someone, least of all a Jedi, knew more then him, and had spoke to him with no respect.

Lipsky drew a blaster from his holster and pointed at the Jedi, who had already had their lightsabers in their hands. The Jedi moved to activate their lightsaber, but a blaster shot sounded off, and struck Lipsky's blaster causing Lipsky to drop it.

Morrek stepped forward with a blaster in his hand. Luria and Jaric stepped forward, but Morrek held them at bay. "He's mine!" then directed his attention toward Lipsky, and with malice in his eyes, he said, "I have something else for what you did to my wife." Then without warning, he threw a punch at the Captain. Lipsky barely had time to pull back, but not far enough away. Morrek's fist made contact and sent the Imperial staggering back.

Morrek wasn't done there. He picked up a broken piece of equipment off of the table and swung it. Lipsky attempted to dodge, but Morrek was faster and he struck Lipsky's face, swinging downward. A jagged point of the equipment made a deep cut below the Imperial's eye.

After one more swing, Lipsky was down on the ground and unconscious. Morrek didn't stop. He wanted to kill him in a slow and very painful death.

Jaric and Luria had already moved to Morrek's side and restrained him from doing anything else.

"Let me go!" Morrek demanded as he struggled in vain.

"What's gotten into you?" Luria demanded as she held him from killing the Imperial.

"I know you hate him. It's understandable." Jaric said. "I hate him as well, but that doesn't mean I want to kill him."

"It's more than that." Morrek replied, after calming down a little bit. "He killed my wife in cold blood for no reason."

Jaric thought about it for a moment, the released Morrek. "Well, if he killed your wife, then by all means."

"Jaric!" Luria said, reprovingly, then spoke sympathetic to Morrek. "I know it can be hard when you lose a loved one, but killing him will not help neither will it bring your wife back. And if you kill him the way he is, then you would be no better then him."

Morrek looked down at the unconscious form of the Imperial. His hatred for the man was strong indeed, but Luria was right. If he did kill him in the state that he was, then he wouldn't be better then Lipsky. Morrek believed that killing Lipsky would make him feel better, but he knew that he wouldn't forgive himself. And neither would his wife.

Morrek threw the equipment aside and it clattered as it landed. With a deep and sorrowful sigh, he spoke. "Y-You're right. My lust for revenge took over reason."

"It happens to the best of us." Luria replied with a kind smile.

"Like me, but I turned out alright." Jaric said. "Now let's scram."

Neither of the three made it to the corridor before a blaster shot barely missed them. They turned around and saw Lipsky with a blaster pistol in his hand, desperately trying to kill them.

"You have got to be kidding me?!" Jaric complained. "How can you not be out?"

Lipsky had Morrek in his sights and placed his finger on the trigger. Before he pulled the trigger, a ring of blue energy struck him and he became highlighted in a blue color. His head slumped to the ground, along with his hand. His grip on the blaster was loosen.

"Who did that?" Jaric asked to no one in particular.

He got his answer as the Imperial Admiral entered the room on the far side. His short brown hair was cut in the same manner of an Imperial officer.

Jaric glared at him and said, "What are you want? Here to kill us? Well that's not going to happen."

"I have no intentions of harming you, Master Jedi." The Admiral responded.

"We're not dying with a fight." Jaric snapped. It only took a moment for his mind to register what the Admiral had saw. He was surprised. "Wait, wait, wait. What did you just call me?"

"We're not masters, but we have had training." Luria informed the Admiral. "We were but Younglings when the Purge began."

Jaric leaned over to Luria and whispered, "Did you really have to tell him that?"

"Yeah because he is a Rebel sympathizer." Luria revealed.

"Oh, right." Jaric said with sarcasm then straighten himself. "How do we know that you are a Rebel sympathizer?"

"You only have my word, and this." The Admiral tossed the blaster to the side.

"I guess that'll help a little." Jaric admitted. "You have a name, Admiral?"

The man retained his serious expression with a serious uptight and stern tone as he spoke. "Steve Barkin." He replied, then looked at Luria. "And I know who you are, Luria Tryonel."

Jaric was fuming as he was pacing back and forth. "Oh, sure. You people get her name right."

"Jaric! Now is not the time." Luria warned, throwing a glare at Jaric.

"Luria is correct." Morrek said, gesturing to for everyone to follow him. "We need to get moving."

"Fine." Jaric mumbled as he followed, not happy that his name is never remember or correctly remembered.

* * *

The door to the hanger bay opened with a hiss and Luria led Jaric into the vast room. Morrek and Barkin went another way to another hanger bay to get a Lambda-class T-4a shuttle to escape with.

They had a set coordinates which to met later before heading off to where the Rebellion were stationed. Neither of them had received any information for weeks on the state of the Rebellion and began to worry that something might have gone wrong.

Neither Jaric or Luria knew what the former Imperials had in mind but they suspected that it had to do with something that might help the Rebellion.

Jaric opened the cockpit of the _Interceptor_ and climbed into the pilot's seat with Luria getting in the co-pilot's seat. Jaric started flipped switches. "Please keep your seat in it's upright and lock position."

Luria smirked as Jaric brought the ship up and flew out the hanger bay and way from the Star Destroyer.

Jaric looked over the navicomputer and input the coordinates to make the jump to hyperspace.

"Do you have any idea where we're going?" Luria asked.

Jaric activated the hyperdrive generator. "No, not really." Stars filled the view screen as the _Interceptor_ jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

The bridge of the Star Destroyer _Beliskner_ was chaotic. The Imperials lost any capability of restarting the hyperdrive and escape pods were disabled. It seemed like the end was near.

The timer started to click down to the last few minutes before everyone were convinced that they needed to abandon ship with the shuttles. Most wouldn't make it in time but some of them that those to remained on the bridge were determined to stay and get the self-destruct deactivated.

"Status report!" The Highest Ranking Gray Uniformed Imperial ordered.

One of the others Imperials desperately trying to regain controls didn't have a response his superior wanted. "We've tried everything, sir, and nothing is working."

The Imperial lowered his head. They have tried everything and failed. If they stayed, then they will all parish. He had no choice. It was time to leave.

"Abandon ship." He ordered. "Get to the shuttles."

"We're not going to make it, sir." A Lieutenant called over. "We've got ten seconds left."

The Imperial looked over as the terminal and saw as the timer clocked down from the remaining ten seconds. He lowered his head and closed his eyes. Waiting for the end to come as the timer clocked down to zero.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me?" Jaric asked Luria, deeply confused. They weren't traveling through hyperspace before Jaric learned of Luria's plan to rescue him. "You didn't actually arm the self-destruct?! You just set the timer!"

"I'm not a murderer, Jaric." Luria simply said. "I just needed a good distraction."

"Well that was a good distraction, Luria." Jaric complimented with a grin. "I need to remember not to get on your bad side."

Luria had to agree but she was too tired to do anything. She was a little worn out. She was up for two days straight. She snuggled closer to Jaric and rested her head on his shoulder. Jaric slightly glanced and looked at her. He couldn't help but give a slight and happy smile. Never in his life he would have expected something like this, and especially with his only friend since the dreadful day that the Jedi Temple was attacked by Anakin Skywalker.

* * *

It felt like an eternity since he closed his eyes. Shouldn't there have been an explosion? He had wondered. And if so, what happened? Did someone stop the self-destruct? Or was he really dead.

The Imperial opened his eyes and looked around. He was still on the bridge Star Destroyer. Nothing seemed out of the ordinally.

"What happened?" The High Ranked Imperial inquired.

A brown uniformed Imperial gestured to the screen of every terminal. His superior looked over his shoulder. A was displayed on the screen.

'_The only difference between the Jedi and you, is that you would've let the self-destruct go off and killed everyone in cold blood. Even the innocent for no reason. Let this be a lesson, and a warning to you.'_

Moments went by before the message vanished.

"Status report!" The High Ranked Imperial ordered. He wanted to know if they might have gotten a system back.

"Controls have been restored." Came a reply. "Shall we resume course, sir?"

The Imperial turned his dark black eyes at the Imperial. "No! Find those rebels! Find those Jedi!"

The outburst frightened everyone on the bridge but it was the tone that caused more panic. It was like someone worse than Darth Vader had given the order. They scrambled around the bridge.

Only one managed a calm, yet worried reply. "I-I'm sorry, sir, but we can't track them. They've already jumped to hyperspace."

As the Imperial thought about it, the more he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. Never has anyone ever escaped from a ship he served on, or tricked him the way those Jedi have. He was a highly decorated officer in the Empire, and failure wasn't an option. Anger boiled inside and one thought went through his mind.

'_I swear I'll find those Jedi, and I will make them suffer for their impudence.'_

The Imperial turned to walk off the bridge, after giving one last order. "Search the security logs, I want to know who the Jedi are, and everything about them."

* * *

A Lambda-class shuttle dropped out of hyperspace and flew toward the shipyard museum of the planet of _Churba_. The two occupants had plans and knew of a way to help the Rebel Alliance. It wasn't expected that the Rebels had much to use in their war with the Empire, so they would provide a ship. The problem would be actually getting the ship.

There were many ships to chose from. An Interdictor-class cruiser remained still, completely out dated for the last thousand years. There were even some Assault Ships, Battle Cruisers, and even some Support Ships that were decommissioned due to being obsolete.

The shuttle soared through the museum shipyard, looking for a suitable ship. All the ships that any of the two saw were far to outdated, having been around for the better part of several hundred years to a thousand.

Morrek had done a preliminary scan of the system for any ships that might have be useful. The scans came back with mixed results, which didn't help with the search.

He wouldn't consider himself a military man but he knew that Barkin had been apart of the Imperial Military for a little more then a decade. If anyone could find a good enough ship, it was Steve Barkin.

The search lasted close to thirty minutes before a beeping came from the console. Someone was contacting them.

Morrek looked over at Barkin, wondering who it could be or what they would do if it was someone from the Empire.

"You going to answer that, or should I?" Morrek asked after the beeping sounded for the sixth time.

Barkin turned an eye to the comm switch. He was contemplating on whether or not he should answer it. It continued to sound through the ship.

"If it's an Imperial, then we better answer it." Morrek said. "Otherwise they might become suspicious."

If it was another Imperial, they'd better answer the one contacting them or they'd have a squadron of Tie Fighters on their tail. If it wasn't, then who knows what the person might do.

Reluctantly, Barkin answered the communications. "This is Admiral Steven Barkin. Who might I..."

"I don't mean to seen impatient, but what's taking you so long in finding a ship?" Demanded the annoyed voice Jaric Stoppable. "Vader is aware of your treachery and we have a Star Destroyer on it's way here."

"How do they know where we are?" Morrek looked to Barkin.

"It could have to do that Vader is powerful with the force and it wouldn't be hard to find you?" Luria suggested.

"It could also have to do with the tracking device on the shuttle you stole before fleeing the Star Destroyer?" Jaric said offhand.

"How could you even know about that?" Barkin asked in astonishment.

"Never mind." Luria said.

"Besides, I think I know of a ship to take." Jaric said.

The _Interceptor_ shot out from behind a drifting Old Republic Attack Cruiser and it continued through the museum shipyard with the Imperial shuttle right behind them.

Both ships flew past several dozen ships until a Dreadnaught-class heavy cruiser came into view. Jaric whistled at the sight. The ship appeared in far better condition than the rest of the other ships.

Jaric knew that it was the one. The other ships couldn't be used, due to either extreme age or being too damaged beyond repair.

"That's the one." Jaric pointed through the view screen.

Luria looked up and took a look at the ship. The ship seemed damaged and wasn't too appealing. It was obsolete by galactic standards.

"You sure about this ship?" She asked.

"Since when have I ever been wrong?" Jaric asked with a grin.

Luria gave him a skeptical look. "You really want an answer to that?"

"Oh, right." Jaric said, remembering what happen the last time he was wrong. They were on _Utapau_ and Luria was nearly killed by Boba Fett, and Jaric was captured. Fortunately Luria managed to rescue Jaric before the bounty hunter could deliver him to Emperor Palpatine.

Both ships flew low and into the hanger bay of the Dreadnaught. Fortunately for them the ship was void of life. Luria and Jaric disembarked, followed by Barkin, Morrek and a small contingent of Imperial defectors emerged from the shuttle.

Luria looked around the small group. "I assume that everyone here wants the Empire to fall."

They all nodded, with several people saying, "Yes". They all had tragic stories about why they hated the Empire. Some worse than others.

Luria sensed the pain the Emperor inflected upon them by his deeds alone. They departed the hanger bay and made their way to the bridge.

It didn't take them long before they entered the bridge and looked around. Like their scans told them, it was empty. Dust settled on the consoles and hung in the air but the dust was moved away with the force.

Morrek approached the controls of the ship and sat in the seat, with Jaric right behind him. Everyone else took up positions around the bridge.

"You know how to pilot a ship like this?" Jaric asked.

"We'll see." Morrek responded.

"I don't like the sound of that." Luria said from her station with the sensors. She looked over and saw something that concerned her. "Hey, guys! We've got company."

"Great." Barkin muttered under his breath then shouted a command. "Sunrider, get this ship moving."

"Yes, sir." Morrek responded. His hands moved to the control and he piloted the ship away from the museum shipyard.

The Star Destroyer followed in hot pursuit, firing on the Dreadnaught. Some shots missed while others made a direct hit. Jaric and Luria took weapons control to stall until the jump to hyperspace was made.

"Firing missiles." Jaric announced as he pressed a button. He was expecting nearly a dozen missiles but only three emerged. Needless to say Jaric was disappointed.

One of the three hit the forward section causing minor damage. Another struck the tower of the ship. For the explosion that was caused, Jaric had to surmised that he hit a vital system. The last missile shot past the Star Destroyer, then jerked back and crippled the engines.

Luria and Barkin had witnessed the damage that Jaric manage to cause to the Star Destroyer. They were in awe at the damage Jaric did. Especially because the missiles weren't that powerful.

"Mr. Dumb luck." Luria commented, giving Jaric an amazed look.

"Not dumb luck, Luria." Jaric replied with a smile of his own. "Dumb skill."

"I've set the coordinates in the navicomputer." Morrek announced. "Let's go."

With the coordinates set and entered, the Dreadnaught jumped forward into hyperspace.

* * *

Several people stood around a table, discussing recent events of the last few weeks, and looking through a database of planets and moons where they could hide. The Emperor knew who they were but thanks to a man and Sith-turned-Jedi named Galen Marek, they escaped at the cost of Galen's life.

Galen's death inspired them to finish what he began: a full scale revolution against the Empire. His death gave them hope. Hope that the Empire can truly be defeated. Only with that hope and Galen's help, did they all untie to fight against the Empire and restore the Republic to it's former glory.

They couldn't stay in one place for long and left the Wookiee home world of _Kashyyyk_ where they had formed the Rebellion. They weren't sure where the Empire would strike next. He knew who they were and saw their face. They weren't safe anywhere, and they had to find a suitable place to built a base.

Their other three companions, the Jedi Kota, Juno Eclipse and the droid PROXY had gone out to search for any resources to help with the Rebel Alliance and anyone willing to fight the Empire to restore peace.

One of the people, a woman, continued with her search through the database, trying to find the right planet or moon out of the way, where the Emperor wouldn't find them.

She was an average woman with auburn hair, dressed in a white robe with a strip of cloth swooped down in front of her robe with a pendant that hung around her neck.

She must have gone through several dozen possible locations to built a base and hide, without getting anyone to agree on any planet or moon, before a woman entered the room disrupting the talks.

"Excuse me, Mon Mothma."

Mon Mothma looked up at the woman. She was dressed in a white dress that went down to her ankles with long brown hair that went down her back.

"Yes, Leia?" Mon Mothma asked. "What is it?"

"We're being contacted by Morrek." She replied. "It seems that he found some help."

"Did he mention what help he found?" Another man, his skin tan and black hair cut short. His name was Bail Organa, adoptive father of Leia and he was dressed in Senatorially robes.

"Someone whose suffered much by the Empire, and two Jedi." Leia answered.

The last words caused some curiosity, excitement and concern. They had lost one of the biggest allies with the greatest force potential, and they now gain two Jedi. The timing seemed almost too coincidental, like the Emperor had sent the two to finish off the Rebellion.

Another man stood to state his opinion. He was Garm Bel Iblis, and he was the Senator and a skilled military leader from the Corellian Sector. "How can we be so sure that these Jedi can be trusted?"

"I agree. It seems almost too good to be true." Bail replied. "Two Jedi come to help us, only after the Emperor knows of who we are."

Mon Mothma nodded, thinking about the news they had received, before speaking. "I agree that the timing is too close. However, there are still Jedi hiding throughout the galaxy."

"Like Master Kenobi and Master Yoda?" Bail suggested.

"We haven't seen or heard from them in nearly twenty years." Garm Bel Iblis said.

"Are you suggesting that the Emperor found and killed them?" Leia questioned the man.

The glare that Leia was giving him make the Senator felt afraid, like a pray being chased down by a krayt dragon.

"Master Yoda hid on a planet where his presence would be hidden by a powerful dark side aura." Bail explained. "And Master Kenobi hid himself where Vader wouldn't think to look, and where the Emperor doesn't have any influence. They wouldn't let themselves be made know to anyone that would alert the Empire to their presence."

"We still haven't heard from either of them for many years." Garm Bel Iblis said. "No telling what's become of them."

"And we can't exactly go search them out now." Mon Mothma retorted. "With the Empire hunting us down, we could lead the Emperor to them."

"Maybe these Jedi could help us in that regard." Leia suggested.

"I agree." Bail said. "I think we should meet with them."

Mon Mothma and Leia also agreed to meet with the two Jedi. Garm, however, was skeptical. He was a military man, and that meant that almost everything could be a trap to get them all killed.

Garm had no choice but to concede defeat. Almost everyone on the ship was against him when he thought that bringing the Jedi to them could lead to their death. Not when they finally got a Rebellion together to fight the Empire.

Garm didn't voice his opinion but reluctantly agreed to meet with the Jedi but at a planet of his choice, and only after they arrived to check things out.

Everyone agreed, and Leia went off to send the transmission before the meeting.

* * *

When they received the transmission, Jaric just rolled his eyes. How much more paranoid could they be? Luria tried to justified their reasons by reminding him about the rest of the message, and how the Emperor tried to kill them, not too long ago.

Jaric wasn't comforted by that at all but kept it to himself.

Morrek waited the proper amount of time the transmission requested before he set in the coordinates the Alliance set them and jumped to the rendezvous point.

No one was sure what would actually happen when they arrived. One thing came to mind was that they might assume it was a trap, and neither of them would blame the Alliance Leaders. They stole a ship from the Imperials. Granted, the ship was obsolete, it should've been dismantled years ago, it doesn't actually look like a threat but a it was a ship nonetheless.

Jaric leaned back in a nearby seat and made sure he was ready to open fire, in case anything went wrong, which happened a lot to him. Oddly enough Luria didn't have much happen to her, like everything did for him.

Silence filled the bridge of the ship. No one spoke to each other. They just stayed right where they were, prepared in the event they were attacked.

The silence was broken when a beeping came from the console, which Morrek looked over to it. "We're coming out of hyperspace." he announced.

The Dreadnought left hyperspace and floated in space. Barkin stood from the captain's seat, and took a few striving steps forward, then stopped.

Luria looked over sensors, and took a look at what the sensors detected in the surrounding space. "We've got several dozen small ships." Luria looked up with a glimmering smile. "It's the Alliance."

Jaric let out an exhale of annoyance. "It's about time! " he mumbled, then spoke loud enough to be heard. "What next?"

"Open a channel." Barkin ordered, which Morrek followed. He nodded to Barkin that the communications channel are opened. "This is Steve Barkin. Please respond."

They waited for several tense moments, before they got a response. "This is Leia Organa of the Alliance to restore the Republic. Please state your reason for being here."

To the occupants of the ship, it was obvious that the Alliance were distrustful, and wanted reassurance that they meant them no harm.

Luria wanted to chose the next words carefully but didn't get a chance to speak before Jaric got to his feet.

"This is Jaric Stoppable of," he paused. They didn't really think much about the ship before or after they stole it. They didn't even have a name. He stole a quick glance to Luria, hoping for something. Then something appropriate came to his mind. "The _New Hope_." he said. He didn't have any objections from the little crew they had onboard. Even Luria though the name suited the ship, like a symbol for the Alliance. "We're requesting to join the Alliance in the fight against the Empire, and we've brought a gift for the Alliance. Please respond."

They waited for a response from the Alliance. Obviously they were debating on the offer that had been presented by Jaric.

The comm system sounded with another voice but the voice sounded from another woman. "This is Mon Mothma of the Alliance to restore the Republic, and we accept you offer. We wish to board."

"By all means." Jaric replied. "We'll be happy to receive you."

* * *

It took a while before the Rebel Alliance had landed their ships on board the _New Hope_. The three leading members of the Rebellion walked onto the bridge and took in the view of the small crew.

Even though the crew were former Imperial officers, they had changed their wardrobe. They now wore tan colored pants, with a black sleeveless vest wore opened over a blue shirt. A white helmet was strapped on their heads.

Four of the crew member weren't dressed like the others. Two of them still worn their Imperial uniforms, but there were rips where medals had hung from their uniforms. The last two were dressed in Jedi wardrobes.

The one Mon Mothma knew as Jaric stood out in his white wardrobe with a brown robe, while the woman next to him, wore a purple and light blue robes.

"You must be Jaric." Bail stepped forward, extending a hand. "You made quite a reputation throughout the galaxy."

"Yes, well." Jaric shook Bail's hand, thinking of something appropriate to say. "Having people remember my name was the hard part. As was locating you guys."

"How long have you two have been searching?" Gram inquired with a hint of suspicion.

Luria sense the suspicion and grew a little annoyed.

Jaric sense it too but wasn't fazed in the slightest. "Nearly twenty years, since we escaped from the Jedi Temple."

"If you escaped from the Jedi Temple, then that must mean..." Bail said with shock in his tone.

"Younglings?" Jaric finished for Bail. "But we had our training to help us."

"Which was how we manage to survive." Luria added.

"And where did you get this ship?" Garm asked, looking around the room of the obsolete ship.

"We, sort of, stole it from the Empire." Morrek admitted.

"We weren't sure how well suited the Rebellion was with ships," Jaric said. "So we figured that you'd be in need of a good ship."

"And this is the best we could get." Barkin said, then saluted the three leading members of the Rebellion.

Mon Mothma looked at him for a moment, then recognized him. "I know you. Steve Barkin, of _Ghorman_. Your entire family was killed because of Tarkin. The _Ghorman Massacre_, if I recall correctly."

"And that murderer was promoted to Admiral because of his crimes." Barkin seethed with the utmost hatred in his tone.

Jaric stepped forward. "You know, I really hate to interrupt this, but either of you four wouldn't happen to know where a Jedi Master might be found?"

"Why do you ask?" Leia inquired.

"I think it's simple." Jaric responded. "We need to finish our training."

Luria nodded in response. "We've increased our training as far as we could but we've been stalled in our training."

"We just don't have the expertise to continue our training as a Master would." Jaric added.

"I think we would know the location of two." The Former Alderaan Senator said.

"But we haven't heard from them in many years." Garm informed the Jedi.

"And you think they're dead?" Luria asked.

The glare that Luria was giving him concerned him. It was the same one Leia had given him when she suggested the same thing but said it in a different way.

"I'm merely saying that we haven't heard from them in years." Garm replied. "I never said they were dead."

"Man has a point." Jaric said, then looked over to Garm. "But it does sound like your implying that they've been killed."

Garm didn't have a response for that. He didn't want to admit they were right but it didn't matter.

Bail and Mon Mothma had already gave the two Jedi the coordinates to the planets where Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda went into isolation after the end of the Clone Wars.

Jaric and Luria were ready to depart from the ship but Jaric stopped and turned to address everyone.

"By the way, where would we be able to find you when we're done?" Jaric asked. "You've never said where you had a base establish?"

"We...haven't established a base anywhere." Leia admitted.

"We haven't decided on a suitable place." Bail said.

"Hmm." Jaric said, then reached for his utility belt and pulled out a small cube-shaped device. He tossed it to Gram, which he stumbled and nearly dropped it. "On that is the names of several planets and moons Luria and I had to hide for a while when things got a little too hot. Some of those places, the Emperor wouldn't think to look for anyone. I'm sure you'll find something suitable."

"Thank you." Leia said with a smile that showed her thanks.

"We'll transmit our communicator frequency to your ships before we jump to hyperspace." Morrek said. "At least then you could find us when you're ready."

"Thanks." Luria said with a smile.

Jaric nodded and walked toward the door to leave the bridge but stopped when he realized that Luria wasn't right behind him. He turned around and saw her speaking with Morrek.

'_I wonder what they're taking about?_' Jaric wondered.

Morrek nodded and Luria smiled and walked away. When she reached Jaric, she said, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Jaric said, then pointed at Morrek. "May I ask what you were talking about?"

"I just asked if he could watch someone for me." Luria answered as they walked off the bridge and to the hanger bay.

"Who?" Jaric asked.

"Just someone that means a lot to me." Luria replied, then gave a caring smile to Jaric. "Just as much as you mean to me."

'_Could you be any more cryptic?_' Jaric thought but didn't press the matter farther. He sensed that Luria was concerned about the subject more than she was willing to admit.

They soon arrived at the hanger bay. They looked around at the various ships that sat in the bay. The Alliance had agreed to allow them the use of a ship so they could split up.

Luria had agreed to go to _Dagobah_ to meet with Yoda while Jaric would go to _Tatooine_ and see Obi-Wan. The agreement came mainly because Jaric couldn't handle a swamp and the various creatures that inhabited the world and Luria wanted to go for the challenge.

Luria took the _Interceptor_ while Jaric took a common Z-95 Headhunter.

After leaving the hanger bay, the Jedi gave the signal that they were clear from the _New Hope_. Moments later, the Rebel Alliance had taken the ship into hyperspace but not until after they transmitted the communicator frequency to contact them when they were finished training.

It wasn't long before Jaric had jumped to hyperspace and to the desert planet of _Tatooine_.

Before Luria entered hyperspace, she knew that she would never see her most prized possession for a while. She looked up at the holopicture she placed on the dash in front of her. A holopicture of a small blond hair boy, with chocolate brown eyes.

She could never explain his birth. She carried him, she gave birth, she raised him as long as she was able before she entrusted him into the care of a close friend. She didn't understand what happened. Like her son was born by the will of the force.

'_Don't worry, Ron. I won't be gone long._'

Luria was about to enter hyperspace, but stopped. She felt like someone had reached out and said something. She didn't catch what was said, and concentrated to bring what was said to her mind.

She smiled when she realized that it was her son calling out to her. She didn't need a test to figure out if he had the potential to use the force but to what extent, she didn't know. She would have to figure that out when she returned. And with her son in the care of Morrek, she didn't have to worry.

Setting the coordinates for _Dagobah_, the ship shot forth into hyperspace.

* * *

Jaric walked through the desert of _Tatooine_ and made his way toward the Dune Sea. He kept kicking himself for not taking a speeder when he had the chance and now he paying for his mistake.

From what he found out, a strange old man lived beyond the Dune Sea, and have been living there since the end of the Clone Wars. The people didn't think much of it. But Jaric didn't have to think hard of where the old Jedi Master could have hidden himself.

The suns were starting to set and Jaric started complaining when a sand storm started to kick up.

"Oh, great!" Jaric mumbled, holding his sleeve to block the sand from hitting his face or going into his mouth. "Another sandstorm!" Then Jaric looked up to the sky and shouted, "Can't I just catch a break?!"

Through the sandstorm, Jaric heard the unmistakable sound of a speeder. Jaric looked around and saw where it was coming straight for him. Jaric managed to jump out of the way before it hit him.

The occupant was a young man with short blond hair and dressed completely in white clothes. He jumped out of the speeder and ran to help Jaric off the desert floor.

"I'm sorry about that." The young man said as he helped Jaric to his feet. "Sandstorms are very dangerous around here."

Jaric staggered to his feet and found his balance before he started to shake the sand from his clothes. He made sure not to bring anything that would identify himself as a Jedi but kept his Lightsaber hidden.

"That's all right." Jaric replied. "I've been through much worse."

"What are you doing wandering out in the desert?" The young man asked.

"Me? Well, I'm looking for a man." Jaric replied, then stopped. With Obi-Wan in hiding, he wouldn't go about using his name. "And I've heard about a strange old man out beyond the Dune Sea. I'm just wondering if it's him."

"The only old man I know, is old Ben Kenobi." The young man replied. "Is that who you're looking for?"

"Yeah, I'd say so."

"Why are you looking for him?"

"Well," Jaric started. "It's a complicated matter."

"Well, I could give you a lift there." The young man offered.

"Great. Thanks." Jaric said as he hoped into the speeder, behind his new friend. "We haven't been introduced. Names Jaric Stoppable."

"Well, Jaric." The young man said with a friendly smile. "I'm Luke Skywalker."

'_Skywalker?_' Jaric thought to himself. '_Did Anakin have a son?_'

"Well," Jaric spoke aloud. "It's nice to meet you."

Luke reactivated the speeder, initiated the thrusters, and piloted the speeder in the direction of the Dune Sea.

To the homestead of an old and power Jedi Master.

* * *

That's all for now. Happy New Year to all.

Please review with any questions, comments, concerns and/or constructive criticisms.


	4. Chapter 4: Vital Information

Sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up. I had to redo this chapter several times before I was even remotely satisfied with the chapter. I also don't like to be late on the updates.

I like to thank Obiwan456, AngelInTrianing, draco-rex, Belrevan and jack for those great reviews and to those that read.

I would also like to thank my sister (Shorty McGee) for beta reading.

* * *

Chapter 4 - Vital Information

_2 Years Later_

Since rejoining the Rebel Alliance after their training, Jaric and Luria went on numerous missions to aid in the war against the Empire. It was exciting for Luria with the missions she went through, such as raiding an Imperial outpost or even assaulting a shipyard, trying to destroy as much of the Empire's ships as possible.

Jaric on the other hand managed to get into the most boring missions, which involved protecting someone who was never even assaulted in anyway. He didn't want them attacked but he wanted SOME excitement. And there was never really any form of missions with a battle, like the one he was currently on. And that was sitting in a YT-2400 freighter, waiting for someone to show and transmit intelligence about the Empire. Information the Alliance needed in their struggle.

Everyone was busy and Luria had reasons that made it difficult for her to go on most missions, so that left Jaric with no one to talk to but himself, an R2 unit and a very annoying golden plated protocol droid, whom he considered shutting down after the first few minutes before making the jump to hyperspace and heading to the hyperspace route that connected to Hoth.

The droids were chosen as they were deemed to be the best, which Jaric didn't think much before the mission. Now he was kicking himself over the choice to bring the protocol droid. He thought the Imperial scientist, Lipsky, loved to talk until he met C-3PO.

"And I never understand why Captain Antilles was so eager and quick to volunteer me for this mission." The protocol droid whined. "I'm sure my talents could be more useful elsewhere."

"_I couldn't agree more."_ Jaric barely said above any audible sound. The Jedi was very thankful the droid's hearing wasn't high enough to catch even the lowest sound.

"I can see why R2-D2 is here." C-3PO continued his hours long rant that almost seem like his whining was getting worse. "But this is just a routine mission to pass information to the Alliance. I am not needed here."

"_Now, that we can agree on."_ Jaric angrily thought. He was going to have a _long_ talk with Captain Antilles when he got back. Very long.

R2 rolled to the cockpit of the freighter. "Beep Doop," R2 chimed.

C-3PO turned and then spoke directly to the droid.

"Be quiet, R2." 3PO said in a stern tone. "Can't you see that you are bothering Master Stoppable?"

Jedi were trained to be very patient and nothing could break them, no matter how hard anyone tired. Apparently no Jedi had ever thought anyone like C-3PO could ever exist. It took every ounce of willpower to not take his lightsaber to the droid. He had plenty of excuses to explain any incident that involved the golden droid laying in pieces but Jaric resisted the urge. Instead he turned to R2.

"What do you have, R2?"

"Beep Deep Dooop!" R2 chirped, which 3PO interpreted.

"He says a ship dropped out of hyperspace, and begin transmitting a signal."

"About time," Jaric griped as he gripped the controls and piloted the ship. "We've been waiting for hours. Why do these contacts always have to be late?"

Jaric weave through the asteroid field, flying to avoid being smashed into the rocks until he emerged, flying in the direction of the ship but stopped short of entering weapons range. Jaric didn't want to take any chances in case anything went wrong.

Flipping switches, Jaric transmitted his signal. "Let's get this delivery over with."

Jaric waited for the information to be transmitted, so he could head back to the Alliance and to Luria. Before returning to the Alliance after their training, they secretly married. Then Luria laid the biggest surprise on him. During the year she had disappeared five years ago, she had a son that she left in the care of someone she could trust, and since left in the care of Morrek Sunrider.

Jaric was pulled out of thought when he heard a beeping coming from his console. He flipped a switch to see what was up but was jolted from his seat.

"What's going on?" Jaric got back to his seat and checked the scanners before looking out the cockpit window. "Oh, great, this can't be good."

"What's going on?" 3PO sounded alarmed but got his answer very quickly.

Circling back around to attack the freighter again was a squadron of Tie fighters, and close by was a Star Destroyer. The ship Jaric came to meet was now scrap metal in space.

A small part of the information Jaric came to get was in his computer systems but the rest was lost.

"Well some is better than nothing." Jaric turned the ship around to preform a strategic retreat, as he would call it. His ship wasn't meant to be in combat.

Despite his best flying, the freighter was getting pounded. What concerned Jaric wasn't his death. It was the reason why the Star Destroyer wasn't firing on him and why the Tie Fighters didn't seem to try to destroy his ship.

"We're finished." 3PO was frightened by the turn of events of the mission. "They'll destroy us."

"If so," Jaric kept his attention on his flying but he wanted to reach back and shut off the droid. "Then why isn't the Star Destroyer firing on us? How come the Tie Fighters don't blast us into space dust?"

"But the odds that we would..." 3PO begin but never finished.

"Never tell a Corellian the odds." Jaric shouted at the droid. "No matter what!"

The ship shook from another barrage from the Tie Fighters, which alerted the systems of power failure. The console started to flash and with continuous beeping.

"Sir, if the ship is hit one more time, then we lose our shields."

Jaric quickly thought for a second, trying to come up with a way. The asteroid field wasn't close and he wouldn't make it. What little information he had, he could still get to the Rebellion but not if the Imperials destroyed his ship.

Then the ship was hit again, and his shields failed, along with his engines. "Great, there goes everything."

Jaric looked up through the viewport and watched the Star Destroyer descend upon his ship. His suspicion was confirmed.

They intended to capture him

"I should really be careful for what I wish for." Jaric mused, flipping every switch on his console, desperately trying to get his engines online.

Nothing, he was dead in the water. If the Imperials got that information, it would be destroyed and Jaric was not about to let that happen.

"R2, get over to the terminal!" Jaric ordered. "You know what to do."

The astromech droid rolled to the terminal, and plugged in. As the droid started his work, 3PO took this as his opportunity to object to Jaric's idea.

"But, sir," The droid said with alarm. "The Imperials will just check R2 and wipe his memory."

"Just don't worry about it." Jaric replied. "I got everything under control. Mostly."

Jaric grinned as the golden droid went into a frenzy about how they were going to die and there is nothing they could do to get out of the situation alive. R2 turned his dome of a head to Jaric and pulled away from the terminal.

"Good job, R2." Jaric said as he flipped some switches and pressed a few buttons. Something filled the air that he recognized. "Oh, gre..." he stopped and started to cough from the gas in the air. "R2.. 3PO..." He struggled to breathe as the gas slowly filled the entire ship and seeped into his lungs. "You know... what... to..." Jaric slowly lost conscious and dropped to the floor.

* * *

"Jedi," spoke a deep sinister tone. "Time to wake up."

There wasn't so much as a movement for the Jedi, as the gas had worn off but he was still a little weak and out of it.

"Get up!" The Imperial ordered as he kicked Jaric into consciousness.

He groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, and attempted to focus on his captor. He was a tall man with deep black and short cut hair, and medium build body.

"Oh, great." Jaric moaned, struggling to move but found he was once again, bound and unable to move or use the force to escape. It felt like that same device he and Luria encountered several years ago. "What do you..."

The Imperial kicked him in the stomach much harder than before. "I ask the questions here. Not you."

Jaric groaned from the pain but attempted to use his some force techniques to lessen the pain. "Who would've figured?"

The Imperial's expression didn't flicker as he turned to the large group of Stormtroopers. Despite his lack of vocal communication, the Troopers knew his orders and kept their blasters pointed at the Jedi.

He turned back and stepped toward the Jedi but he didn't get too close. Jaric looked around the room but remained on the ground. There was enough Stormtroopers to kill him and with his lightsaber taken from him, he wouldn't be able to take out much before he was killed.

"Where is your friend?" The Imperial demanded. "You two embarrassed me two years ago."

Jaric didn't speak. He had no intention to answer any questions to the Empire. His lack of a response didn't deter the Imperial. Instead, he turned away and walked over to a table filled with various tool for torture. He picked up a long metal rod with the two jagged points on the end. He activated the device and electric sparks burst from the jagged points.

"Now answer me!" The Imperial ordered as he came forward. "Where is she?"

"Go kiss a wookiee!" Jaric spat out.

The Imperial jabbed the rod into Jaric's stomach. A bright light shined from his mouth as he screamed in pain. After a second, the rod was pulled away and Jaric slumped as close to the ground as the chains would permit him to.

Jaric took deep breathes, and hoped to regain the feeling in his stomach. The pain felt worse than he ever expected or experienced. It almost felt like being cut up by a Lightsaber.

"What were you doing here?" The Imperial continued with his interrogation. "Where are the Rebels? Tell me!"

"I could..." Jaric coughed. "Not going to."

The Imperial didn't show any expression. He didn't care how long the interrogation would take. He would enjoy torturing the Jedi for all the trouble he caused him. The rod was jammed into Jaric, and he screamed.

Jaric figured he could handle the torture. What he had to wonder is where the droids could be, or if the Imperials actually found them. The freighter was especially designed for the purpose in the event something like this happened.

* * *

"What did you find?" Commander Ardonel inquired as he stood over Lieutenant Lorus' shoulder looking over the console within Jaric's capture freighter. It has been several hours and no report has been made regarding the freighter's memory core, or even so much as a crack in the encryption.

Lieutenant Lorus turned from the console to face Commander Ardonel. "We can only know that a transmission did take place but was severed prematurely."

"Is there any information there?"

Lieutenant Lorus shook his head. "He must have heavily encrypted the ship's memory. I can't get through."

"How long would it take you to crack it?"

"I don't know." The Lieutenant Lorus replied. "A couple of hours?"

"Get through the encryption." Commander Ardonel ordered. "We need to know what information the rebel came for."

Commander Ardonel turned and departed from Jaric's freighter. They learned of the Imperial traitor that took some information while destroying everything else. They weren't sure what information was taken but it had to be important enough for the double agent to cover his tracks the way he did, destroying a lot of other irreplaceable information.

Ardonel had cleared the hanger bay when he heard droid movement coming from behind. He turned to see a golden protocol droid and an astromech droid. Nothing would seem out of the ordinary but these two droids seemed in much better condition then anything they had ever received from the Empire.

"Where are you two going?" The commander questioned, in an attempt to learn more before jumping to a conclusion.

The astromech droid spoke with beeps and whistles while the dome on his body seem to spin almost out of control. The golden droid faced the commander. "My friend seems to be malfunctioning and missing some parts. He needs necessary repairs."

'_That explains everything. We always get the junk droids.'_ Ardonel angrily though, then waved for a passing Stormtrooper. "Take these to be repaired."

If C-3PO was human, he would've breathed a sigh of relief that they got pass the commander but he was also worried. That was almost a close call but not as much as when they opened the door to the hidden compartment they hid in to find that Jaric was gone, taken prisoner no less.

The droids managed to sneak out of the ship and to blend into the corridors but it was that one Imperial that spotted them. With how much of a pile of junk the other droids seemed, R2-D2 came up with an idea that would get them out of there without giving the Imperial much idea of who they really were, if he didn't actually put much thought into it.

Now they had someone to escort them. Thing weren't really going according to plan.

* * *

The Imperial has spent the better part of an hour trying to break the Jedi. He got nothing and was ordered to leave before he killed the Jedi before they acquired any information. His anger kept building from what he deemed to be his failure to obtain any information.

First they embarrassed him with the incident with the self-destruct, now he's withholding the information the imperial needs to regain his honor and his former position. Having deep connections didn't seem to help his position when he first encounter the Jedi.

Now Darth Vader was summoned to personally interrogate Jaric. That didn't make him feel any better. He wanted to get that information and kill the Jedi, before finding and killing the other.

The only other matter he could attend to was the ship Jaric came in. The core memory was encrypted with a heavy encryption that no one has been able to hack into.

He let out an angry growl as he made his way across the extreme length of the ship.

"This is going to be a long day."

* * *

The leading scientist on board, as well as the best robotic on board, was a wreck. His brown hair hadn't been clean in nearly a week since his reassignment, and to top it off, he hasn't had a decent meal in two days. It seemed like he couldn't leave his station for more than a few minutes before he was needed to fix a broken system, repair a droid or even build a weapon. He may have been the best scientist on board but that didn't mean he had to do all the other work, which the other scientists left for him while they did all the easy labor.

He looked at the datapad with the long list of tasks he needed to finish before he could even sleep but he nearly fumbled it when a Stromtrooper interrupted him.

"We've got a droid that needs repairing."

Dr. James Timothy Possible sighed, knowing one more bit of work was added to his incredibly long list. "Bring it here."

R2 slowly rolled toward the scientist with 3PO right behind him. They were cautious and needed to keep the scientist from looking too close with R2's memory core.

The Stromtrooper turned and departed from the lab without so much as a though of the condition of the scientist, who looked exhausted and hungry but determine to finish his work.

"Come on," Dr. Possible said with almost no energy, directing R2 over to the repair station. "Let see what the problem is."

* * *

His mind still dwelling back to the Jedi, and his anger boiling to the breaking point. He just wanted to go back and end Jaric's life but if he did, then the chances he would live after that wouldn't be long. The Jedi was their only way to learn where the Rebels were.

This was the first time since the formation of the Rebel Alliance since they had a Jedi in their grasp. Not only do they want to destroy the Rebel Alliance but to find any other Jedi that might still be around and make sure the last of the order was gone.

The Imperial entered the hanger bay where they kept Jaric's captured ship. He wanted information that could lead him to the rebels.

He wanted the Jedi. He wanted both of them.

Inside, only one other person was there and he was still trying to get into the core. And failed for the umpteenth time.

"Wouldn't using a droid be easier?"

Lieutenant Lorus turned and shook his head. "We tired that but every droid was fried each time. This is the only way."

Lieutenant Lorus went back to the decryption. The Imperial watched for a moment then looked around the ship. He suspected that the passcode could be anything but if he knew the Jedi, it would be something that meant much to him.

He made his way to the cockpit and took a seat. He tried to put himself in Jaric's position. Tried to get into his mind. He thought for a few minutes but nothing seemed to be coming to mind.

In anger, he kicked the side of a terminal and was about to leave but that's when he heard something. It sounded like something opened, and the sound of a metallic object hitting the floor. The Imperial looked around the ground close to the terminal and saw a cube-shaped object.

"What's this?" He picked up the cube and examined it.

The slick black metal cube felt light in his gloved hands. His finger found the activation button and he pressed it. A clear holo-picture appeared, hovering above the device. It was of several people. He knew two of them. Jaric and Luria but the third he didn't know. It was a small boy with messy blond hair, chocolate brown eyes and a goofy smile.

A smile climbed his face when he recognized the similarly between Luria and the boy. "It looks like the Jedi had a son." He then example the boy more closely but saw no real similarly with the boy and Jaric.

"Who could that boy be?" He wondered out loud, then a thought seem to come out of nowhere. And every second he thought about it, the more he liked it. "And where could I find him?"

* * *

Dr. Possible continued his analyses of the droid but nothing seemed to match up. Everything seemed to be functioning with the droid properly. He figured it had to do with the lack of sleep and meals but nothing seemed right.

He barely managed to keep his eyes open. He decided he needed to just close his eyes for a few minutes.

"Don't... go any..where." Dr. Possible said in-between yawns, lowering his head. "I just..need a...little..."

He didn't finish speaking, and soon the room fell silent, followed by snoring. It was several long and tense moments before the droids realized that the scientist had fallen into a deep sleep and wouldn't wake up for a while.

R2 took the opportunity to head over to the terminal jack, pushing junk out of his way, and started searching for every possible docking bay so they could escape when they found Jaric. Locating the cell that held Jaric was the easiest part since he was the only prisoner they had on board.

Getting there, however, would be the hard part since there were a lot of personal onboard. They were mostly Stormtroopers.

R2 turned and whistled for 3PO to follow him as he headed out of the lab.

3PO followed, nearly shouting, "Who gave you the authority to order me around?"

"Deep Deep." R2's short and to the point reply irritated 3PO.

"I seriously doubt that Master Stoppable gave you the authority." 3PO complained as he hurried after his counterpart.

* * *

Never in his entire life did James Possible ever felt relaxed. At least not since he joined the Empire but to him, it felt like he was forced into the Empire.

Dr. Possible was the best scientist of his home of Corellia where he was approached to help out with studying and building better weapons, to which he had no knowledge what his research was being used for.

His friends, Professors Ramesh and Chen, were studying the stars and other planets when they made a discovery about their research and what the Emperor was doing. They went to their superiors to complain, and were found dead. It was ruled an accident but James knew better. He knew they were building devastating weapons that killed thousands across the galaxy.

James then made sure everything he did was either sabotaged in a way that no traces of sabotage could be found or to not work correctly. His plan worked to a point and he was transferred to the position he held now.

The only problem he had was keeping up with his work, and of those he worked with. Every day the list became longer and longer. And as the work load grew larger, the less sleep and got. Which is how he ended up falling asleep as he worked on the R2 unit.

He jolted up when he realized how long he was asleep and found that both droids had disappeared.

"No, no, no!" He groaned, holding his head in his hands. "This is not good."

Raising from his seat, he started to head out only to notice some junk moved away, like someone pushed it out of the way. The area was pushed clean and toward a terminal jack.

Curiously came over him and he quickly searched the data logs from his console to see what they were searching for. It didn't take long before he found the information that was accessed. Escape routes from the ship and the routes to the holding cells.

It didn't take long for him to figure out what the droids were up to. He heard about the Jedi that was recently captured. He figured they must of had orders to rescue him, since they were out in the middle of nowhere and they wouldn't really be able fly a ship. Droids heading to a holding cell would barely be suspicious.

He had to get to the cells before the Jedi escaped and he hoped he knew what needed to be done.

* * *

"Doesn't that just creep you out?" A Stormtrooper spoke to another one standing next to him.

Jaric just sat and stared at the troopers, keeping a blank expression. That did nothing but unnerve the troopers. Jaric's attempts to use the force were unsuccessful. So he did the next best thing and that was try and creep them out

"I can't even look away." The trooper replied, his attention still fixated on the expression on Jaric's face, or lack-there-of. "I'll have nightmares for weeks."

The orders to keep an eye on the Jedi also meant not to bring harm to him in anyway. Jaric counted on that. He knew R2 had his orders and they planned out as much situations that might come up but this one was completely unexpected but Jaric always had a trick up his sleeve.

Jaric tried to keep his senses opened to the force, waiting for the right moment to strike. He didn't know how long it was until he felt more connected to the force.

Then it happened, and he felt the time had at least arrive.

Jaric struggled to his feet. His joints felt cramped after sitting with his legs crossed for many hours.

A Stormtrooper moved forward, pointing his blaster rifle at the Jedi. "Sit back down."

"You have no authority over me." Jaric glared down the Stormtrooper. "And it's payback time."

All seven troopers took aim with their rifles to open fire, only to have them ripped from their hands. Their attempts to reach for their spare blasters were equally meaningless, as they were scattered throughout the room.

One brave Stormtrooper attempted to rush Jaric but only found himself thrown against several of his own people. The others didn't last as long before they were thrown against the wall, slamming hard enough into the wall to knock them out.

"That takes care of that." Jaric held up his wrists, examining the binds to his wrists. "Now for the next problem."

Jaric turned to the door as it opened. R2-D2 rolled on through the door, while C-3PO tried to keep up, with not much success.

"Master Stoppable." 3PO said. "It's good to see you well."

"Well, I wouldn't say that I'm well." Jaric replied. "But it could be worse."

R2 rolled closer and a compartment opened up, with a small cylinder handle sticking out. Jaric took his lightsaber back.

"Thanks for the help." Jaric ignited the weapon and cut the chains from his wrist. "You found a way out?"

"Breep Deep Boop Deep Braaaap!" R2 replied in the confirmative, and turned around to lead them out of the room.

Jaric started to follow but stopped and put his attention to 3PO. "Oh, don't tell Luria anything that transpired here."

"Does that include the Imperials taking you prisoner, again?" 3PO inquired.

"Actually that's what I want left...." Jaric was taken off guard when R2 seemed to rush back into the room, skidding on the floor, screaming in his droid language.

Jaric was about to question R2 about his urgent rush back into the room when a man in an imperial scientist uniform rushed into the room, holding a blaster.

Anyone would be alarmed. Even afraid. But Jaric, on the other hand, wasn't. He took notice that the Imperial couldn't hold the blaster straight enough. His hand was shaking, but barely enough for his fear to show through.

"Hold i-it right t-there." Dr. Possible stammered.

Jaric looked him up and down, and then shook his head, clicking his tongue. "The Empire never learns."

With a quick gesture of his hand, the Imperial was thrown back into the wall, losing his weapon in the progress, which slid across the floor.

James fell to the floor, and then quickly looked up to stare into the eyes of the Jedi. His expression was blank, as if he had yet to decide what to do with the Imperial.

James didn't want his life to end since he had very young children that needed him, but at the same time, he didn't want to continue to work with the Empire. Leaving the Empire would be a death sentence to those that left.

"Just get it over with." James sounded as if he was pleading. "Kill me quickly."

Jaric thought about it as he strolled around to stand behind him. "I'd sooner destroy a stain glass window then a man such as yourself. However, seeing as I can't have you warning anyone either."

Then everything went black for James as Jaric struck the back of his head with his Lightsaber. He slumped to the floor, unmoving.

"Let's get out of here," Jaric said to 3PO. "Before more Imperials show up."

"I couldn't agree more, sir." 3PO followed R2 out the door.

Jaric stopped in his footsteps, and turned back to the Imperial he left unconscious on the floor. Getting out won't be easy and if he would to go along with what he felt he should do, it might be harder.

He just wanted to leave, according to his better judgement. But almost as if by the will of the force, he went back to pick up the Imperial.

"If I get myself killed," Jaric moaned under the weight of the scientist. "Then it'll be on _your_ head!"

* * *

"I'm through." Lieutenant Lorus called triumphantly to the cockpit.

The Imperial was stirred from thought and looked up from the hologram of the Jedi, and stood from the seat. He marched into the back and looked over the Lieutenant's shoulder. Lieutenant Lorus quickly opened up some screens.

"Now we should be able to..." All power shutdown within the entire ship. Lorus scrambled to reacted power but nothing.

"What's going on?!" The Imperial demanded.

"I don't know." Lieutenant Lorus sounded so unsure. "Somehow everything just shutdown."

"How did that happen?" The Imperial mused to himself. "The Jedi must have done something. He must have..."

Not one second later, the screen lit up with a light glow. A sequence of words and numbers appeared, with the numbers beginning to countdown, and it counted down very quickly.

When he realized what it was, horror crossed his face as he shouted, "It's a count down!"

* * *

The route to the hanger bay was straight and to the point. The hard part was carrying an Imperial Officer that Jaric didn't think he had any business helping, while fighting off the Stormtroopers that believed _they_ were trying to save Dr. Possible. It didn't take long before everyone started to believe that Dr. Possible was defecting to the Rebellion.

Then their orders were chanced and they were ordered to kill the both of them on site.

His excuse for taking James with them to the droids? Nothing 3PO would accept and R2 believing it to be a human thing.

Needless to say, they didn't question him any further. Their only concern was getting off the ship without getting killed in the process.

Getting into trouble was always Jaric's specialty. Unfortunately getting out was always Luria's, which is how he managed to survive as long as he did. And since she wasn't there, Jaric was unsure if he could get out. He would never tell that to 3PO, otherwise he'd never shut.

"How much farther is the hanger bay?"

'_Again?'_ Jaric thought. _'Didn't he just ask that several minutes ago?'_

Jaric wondered how much he should bother to answer 3PO _this_ time. He knew it wasn't much farther, as R2 knew the way and had said so when 3PO asked the last time.

Jaric kept wondering if his decision to drag James Possible with him was wise. He wouldn't if it felt like the will of the force that he needed to do this.

"Master Stoppable, look." 3PO pointed out a window that over looked the hanger bay.

Jaric looked through the window and down into the hanger bay. He watched as everyone that was inside was running away from the ship, in a great hurry. "I had a lot of fond memories of that ship."

In an instant, the ship was engulf in an explosion, large enough to severally damage the hanger bay but not to destroy anything vital. The shields remained on the hanger bay doors, keeping the bay pressurized. Debris was thrown into every direction, damaging the hanger bay even further. Much of the debris was engulfed in flames.

"Guess that means they got through the encryption, then." Jaric turned away from the window. "Let's go."

The closest hanger bay with ships, and undamaged, wasn't far. The small group traveled down the corridor for nearly thirty meters and into the massive room. The largest ship that could carry all of them was a Lambda class shuttle, with only a few troopers on guard duty, who attempted to stop Jaric but he made quick work of them.

R2 boarded the Lambda class shuttle with 3PO in tow. Jaric dumped James into a chair, then got into the pilot's seat.

"Here goes nothing." Jaric piloted the ship out of the hanger bay and into the open space.

Jaric felt a full sense of relief after the escape but a look around told them that they were at one of the most dangerous places in the entire galaxy. Corcusant.

"The capital of the Empire," Jaric said. "how lovely. Never thought I'd ever be here again."

What concerned him was why didn't they transported him to the surface? What was the point of keeping him on the ship when they could've sent him down to the planet?

The only reason Jaric could think of was that the Emperor or Vader himself was going to conduct the interrogation.

"But let's not stick around." Jaric then input the hyperspace coordinates and jumped to hyperspace.

* * *

The explosion nearly destroyed the hanger bay, with debris scattered everywhere. The cleanup team were having difficulties getting through to the ship. Their first impulsion was to vent the contents of the entire hanger bay into space, but upon checking for life signs they discovered one and went to work on digging him out.

They received reports from passing ships and the commander center about the explosion that was detected. They had no information to give on what exactly happened or what caused the explosion.

They got through much of the mess, eventually coming across the bodies of two Imperials. Lieutenant Lorus was dead but to their utmost surprise, the other was clinging to life.

"Get him to the medical bay!" Commander Ardonel ordered.

Two Troopers carefully pulled the Imperial out of the wreckage, so as to get him out without killing him. They didn't expect him to live much longer with the condition he was in.

"Get that medical capsule over there," Commander Ardonel ordered to other Stormtroopers. "Immediately."

Two Stormtroopers brought over the medical capsule and loaded the Imperial onto it. They had to be very careful not to aggravate his condition.

His sudden groans of pain and rage startled them and they nearly dropped him into the medical capsule.

"How could he still be alive?" Boomed the mechanical voice of Darth Vader.

If it wasn't for the mechanical breathing, they wouldn't have heard the Sith Lord approach them from behind.

Commander Ardonel approached the Sith. "We don't know, Lord Vader."

The Sith Lord surveyed the area. The debris of the ship was obviously that of a smuggler's ship but the feeling in the air was much different. It was... familiar. The more he reached out with the force to try and remember where he sensed it, the more familiar it became.

"Is something wrong?" Commander Ardonel wondered.

"I sense something, familiar." Vader simply answered, as he continued to sense where... then he remembered. It was nineteen years earlier at the Jedi Temple. Two Younglings that he knew well. Darth Vader was greatly impressed. _'So Jaric Stoppable and Luria Tryonel actually survived? The force must be strong with them.'_

Vader came out of thought and watched as they brought the wounded Imperial out. He didn't look in the best condition. He seemed to be worse than when Vader was defeated by his old master, Obi-Wan, on Mustafar. He would've considered the Imperial to be a lost cause but something within jumped out at him.

"Stop." The Stormtroopers stopped and held the medical capsule right where it was. Vader approached and looked down at the man. His life was slipping away but at the same time, it seemed to energize his life. Vader had never felt so much hatred in his entire life, like he felt inside this broken man.

What had actually got his attention was how strong the force he sensed within the Imperial. He sense the great hatred, with his connection to the force had managed to keep him alive as long as it did. But not even the force and his hatred would keep him alive for long.

Soon he would die but with the discovery of the Imperial's force connection, Vader wouldn't allow that to happen. After what happen with his previous apprentice, Vader learned that he needed to truly betray the Emperor, since he learned that his life was meaningless to Darth Sideous. He couldn't just go out and kill him until he had a real apprentice to help him.

Galen Marrek was to lure out the Rebels. This one would help Vader to overthrow the Emperor.

"Take him to the surface." Vader ordered. "Be sure to acquire the best doctor in the galaxy."

"Right away, sir." The Troopers departed on a ship, leaving Vader to contemplate his plans.

He would train him to be his new apprentice, destroy the Emperor and to rule the galaxy.

Nothing would stand in his way now.

* * *

James groaned as he sat up. He placed his hand on the back of his head where he was struck. It didn't hurt for long but he still felt a small bump.

"Where..." James opened his eyes and took in the sight around him. It was mostly grassland and hills as far as he could see but in the dark, it was hard to say where he was. The only light came from the distance, blocked by a hill. "Where am I?"

"Don't you recognize your own home?"

James turned around and looked directly at the Jedi, standing on the boarding ramp to a Lambda class shuttle. He just stood there for a moment, then reached into his robes and relieved a blaster and tossed it to him. James grabbed it but nearly dropped it.

"What are you doing?" James stammered, looking back at Jaric.

"You'll need it when you get home." Jaric turned and went up the ramp but stopped before he entered the ship. "You better hurry to your family, before the Empire arrives. You've been declared at traitor to the Empire, along with your family."

Jaric quickly closed the airlock and headed to the cockpit, taking the pilot's seat. He needed to head back to the Alliance, he had made enough detours already, and the first one wasn't even his fault but he didn't expect Luria to accept it.

R2 had downloaded the information to the terminal, and Jaric managed a quick look on their way to Corellia to drop off their passenger. All he acquire was information about a planet called Danuta and information about the Death Star. Everything else was lost when the ship was destroyed.

"Some is better than none." Jaric set the hyperspace coordinates. "We might actually have the location of the Death Star plans."

"That is good, sir." 3PO spoke up. R2 chirped in agreement. "It could help the Rebellion."

"Yeah. Now we better return before they assume the worse." Jaric engaged the hyperdrive, heading for Alderaan.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed. I'm sure there would be many questions but one will stick out. Who could the Imperial be? Bonus points to those who figure it out but I can't and won't reveal that now but it will come in my own due time.

Please review with any questions, comments, concerns and/or constructive criticisms.


End file.
